Alien
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Mary moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, an attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave La Push, and him with a broken heart. Lemon Scenes! Rated "MA"
1. A New Home

**Okay. This is my new story I have been working on, along with my Harry Potter story **_**'Lost Souls'.**_** This is my first time with Twilight, so I hope you like it. Please review. It helps to know what you think. The beginning, I admit, is a little slow, but I needed you to learn a little bit about the female main character's background, so please bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

She tapped her finger irritably on the window with her earplugs in her ear, blaring TobyMac. She had been stuck on this frickin' plane for over five hours! And her mood worsened with every thought passing in her mind. Her 'step-dad' had thought it would be better for her to stay with her cousin for her high school years. _No_ she thought viciously, you wanted me out of your life. Pretending you had the perfect family with her mom and their new baby son. He didn't want her because she was too wild and reckless!

Angrily, she wiped away the traitorous tears that were running down her face. She won't go crying to him! She'll show him that she didn't need his money or his family. Besides, she loved her cousin. He is the best of the best! He'd always take time off work to go do things together like cliff diving or play games outside. He was like the dad she never had. Not like the one who had abandoned her and her mother when she was six, she thought bitterly.

Her cousin, Sam, said she didn't have to bring a lot with her, and that they'd go shopping and buy her a whole new bedroom set. A new bed, fresh paint for the walls, a wardrobe, everything. She brought only her clothes, books, and her stuffed animal that was a wolf. Sam had won it for her at a carnival once. She named him Max. But the most important of them all was her cat, Nickodemus.

Yes, she named him after a rat in the book Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of Nihm. Peace and happiness entered her rigid body at the thought of her cat. He was an amazing cat, even though a lot of people didn't like him. He was a short, white haired cat with black on the tips of his ears. His eyes were both different colors though. One was blue and the other was green. He was also a cat of mischief and was always up to something. Like that time he put a dead mouse in her 'step-dads' shoes. She swore that he screamed like a little girl when he put his shoes on in the morning. But he was a loyal cat, always protecting her from anything.

She hadn't noticed how much time had passed until the captain's voice blared annoyingly out of the speakers.

"We are about to land in Los Angeles. Please fasten your seat belts."

Quickly, she put three sticks of gum in her mouth and fastened her seat belt. After thirty minutes, she was finally permitted to get off the plane and into the busy lobby. She looked everywhere, trying to find the luggage pick-up area. Spotting it, she quickly said 'excuse me' as she passed by a beautiful pale woman with reddish eyes. She found her luggage and got Nickodemus out of the big luggage area. Walking towards the windows that overlooked the planes platform, she placed her luggage and Nickodemus's cage at her feet and searched the crowds.

"Yo, Mary!"

Quickly, she turned to her left and saw a tall, russet-skin man walking towards her with a smile on his face. It was Sam!

"Sam," she yelled happily, ignoring the staring people, as she ran and launched herself into Sam's open arms. Laughing, he lifted her and spun her around, then gently placed her back on her feet. A smile lit her face as she spoke.

She pulled away from him and looked at him. "Oh my gosh, Sam! Look at you!" He was a taller, well-toned, and muscular. His hair was cropped really short and she could see a little bit of a tattoo on his right arm beneath his shirt. She lifted her hand and pulled up his sleeve a little to see the whole tattoo. It was a circle with a complicated design. It kind of looked like a wolf. She grinned and looked up at him.

"Wow."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. Cool huh."

She nodded her head. "How is Emily?"

"She is a little moody sometimes because of the baby, but she is good." His dark eyes lit with a sparkle as he continued. "Emily can't wait to meet you. She has been talking about you non-stop."

She laughed. Sam had married his girlfriend Emily last month, and she was already pregnant! She had tried to come to their wedding but her 'step-dad' refused. She was finally going to meet Emily.

"Then come on! Let's get moving!" She pulled him to her luggage and headed towards his car. Packing everything in the trunk and putting Nickodemus's cage in the back seat, they began their journey to La Push, excitedly discussing what they have been up to. He told her how excited Emily and the gang were to finally meet her. He had also got a new job as a security guard of La Push and he had to work a lot. She grinned excitedly as they began to pass the little shops and houses, when Sam made a sharp left and drove down a narrow one-laned street that lead them to a small, yellow, two story house. She loved it!

Quickly, she grabbed the cage and her bags and ran into the house with a happy squeal. Her foot slipped on the top step and she fell backwards. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for the fall. When she crashed into something hard and hot. It wrapped their warm arms around her and pulled her close with a chuckle.

"You need to be more careful Mary. You could have seriously hurt yourself." He let her go.

"Yeah, I'll do that," she said shakily. More slowly this time, she walked down the narrow hall with cold wooden floors. Passing doors and pictures of Sam and her, she eventually made it to the last door on the left. The wooden door had a sign on it that said Mary's Room in bright yellow. She smiled at the memory of Sam and her making that when she was ten. They had a paint fight so splashes of different colors were all over her sign. That was the last visit she had, had with Sam until now. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed open the door. Not much had changed since the last time she was her.

There walls were still a faded yellow and were bare. There was an old, wooden nightstand next a twin bed with white, flowery bed sheets. A desk was up against a wall and she smiled happily at seeing a telephone on the desk. _He must have bought it for her _she thought. The room also had one small window that was on the center of her wall that looked out into the backyard, the forest. The room was small, but it was perfect for her. The door behind her creaked. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"We haven't touched anything but I did add a phone. It's a little bare but we still have to shop." He paused for a second. He opened his mouth to speak again when there was a honk outside. His face broke out in a wide grin and he began to speak excitedly like a kid on Christmas.

"Come on Mary! Emily's here!" Then he quickly ran out her door and down the stairs. Mary laughed at his eagerness. He was definitely in love with this one. And silently, she wished for that kind of love as she walked down the stairs. In the doorway, stood Sam with his arms wrapped around a woman. She couldn't see what she looked like because Sam's body shielded her. Then she realized that they were making out. Right in front of her! She waited patiently but cleared her throat nervously as Sam began to put his hand up the woman's shirt. Seriously! Couldn't this wait!

Sam and the woman broke apart from the noise. He turned to her and gave her a cheesy grin. _Aaaawww _she thought. He's blushing. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Mary, this is Emily. Emily, this is Mary." He moved away and she looked at the woman who had captured Sam's heart. _She's beautiful_ she thought. She had the same russet-skin of the Natives and long black hair that was put up in a lazy ponytail. She had a scar on one side of her face but still, she looked beautiful. Mary smiled and stuck out her hand to Emily. Emily smiled back and instead of taking her hand, she gave her a hug. Mary was still, shocked. She had **never** been hugged by another female like this. _It feels nice_ she thought as she returned the hug. Sam stood there and smiled happily at the scene before him, then picked them up in a big hug.

The girls giggled and laughed, calling out for him to put them down as he spun them around the room. Laughing as well, he finally put them down and smiled down at them.

"Look at my two girls." His eyes twinkled. "I'm so happy that you guys like each other." Emily playfully hit him and turned towards Mary.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you! Sam spoke so highly of you and I just had to meet you. But then I found out that you were going to live with us for four years! I drove Sam crazy with questions." She smiled lovingly at her mentioning Sam."And now, you are here."

Mary spoke happily. "Yeah. I'm so happy to be here."

"We'll have a lot of time to get to know each other, since you're going to be with us for quite some time." She smiled warmly as she added,"I hope you come to of think of me as your friend. We may not know each other right now but you can always come to me for anything."

Mary felt like crying. No one had ever said that to her, except Sam. How she wished that Sam and Emily were her real parents! This is what a family should be like.

"Thanks Emily. That means a lot. More than you know." Emily looked questioningly at Sam but he silently told her would tell her about it later.

"Oh." She quickly turned around to face Mary again. "The gang will be here at eight, so you might want to get settled a little before they arrive." She glanced at her watch. "It's two so you will have plenty of time."

Emily turned to Sam. "I'm going to go get the groceries."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it," Mary said quickly.

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

"No probe," she said as she pushed open the screen door and walked to Emily's blue Honda.

"Mary?" Sam opened the screen door a little.

"Yeah?"

"There's somethin' I want to show you tomorrow."

"Kay."

She brought in all the groceries and put them in the refrigerator, and Emily was running around cooking food. A _lot_ of food.

"How many mouths are you cooking for," Mary asked jokingly.

Emily was still running around all over the kitchen as she spoke. "Um… The whole gang is coming so I would say about… nine? Some of boys have girlfriends though and they might bring them along, so a lot." Mary laughed.

"Can I help you cook," Mary asked.

Emily turned from the stove to smile. "Sure, I could use the extra hands."

"Okay! I'm going to go change real quick and be right down!" Racing up the steps, she quickly went in her room and began to choose what to wear. She wasn't a skinny by far, but she wasn't big either. She wanted to look her best so she pulled on pants that showed she had curves and a green shirt that showed the brown in her green eyes. It was one of her favorite's, and it said 'It's cute how you think I'm listening to you.' She put her long, brown hair in a ponytail and petted Nickodemus before running back down the stairs to the kitchen.

They cooked for a long time and they had to open the windows to let the breeze in because it was so hot. Sam had to leave because something happened at work but he said he would be back in time for dinner. Emily taught her a lot of stuff and they had a lot of fun. Emily found out that Mary used to be on the Volleyball Varsity team but stopped playing because her 'step-dad' said girls can't play, and that sports were only for boys… But Emily told her that she shouldn't let him stop her from the game if that's what she loves doing. So Mary decided that she would try out for Volleyball again. Before they knew it, they had made enough food for a whole army!

The front door banged open and Mary could her people crowding in the other room. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt very nervous. Would they like her? Emily, noticing Mary's nervousness, said that the boys would love her. She also said that she was going to introduce her to the girls first. Two girls walked in with a little girl in front of them.

Renesmee was the first to introduce herself. She had beautiful, pale skin and long, curly brown hair. Her eyes were a pretty brown and she had the whitest teeth Mary had ever seen. Kim, who was standing behind Renesmee, shyly said hi. She had coppery skin and deep brown eyes, and long black hair that was in a braid. The last girl looked about five, and she had her black hair up in a cute little pony tail and she had a smile that made Mary melt. Her name was Claire.

Emily, who was watching the meeting at the stove smiled, _Mary would get along well with the girls_ she thought. Claire walked up to Mary and grabbed her by the hand and smiled. "Can I call you Tibby?"

Mary gave her an affectionate smile. "Sure."

Claire lifted her arms up in the air and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Yah!" Everyone laughed.

Emily sighed happily. "Okay girls. It's time to take the food out." Everyone picked up plates of food and headed towards the door that leads out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Mary nervously played with the hem of her shirt as she picked up a big plate of food and followed everyone out. What she saw was not what she expected.

The table and living room were crowded with boys. How could everyone fit? And to top it all off, all of them had no shirts on! All the guys were strongly built, tall and had short-cropped hair just like Sam. They also had the same tatoo. She could feel the blood go to her cheeks. Great, now she probably looked like a bright, red tomato! It also didn't help that _everyone_ turned around and looked at them.

Emily cleared her throat. "Okay boys. This is Mary and I want her to feel welcomed." Then her face hardened a little. "Do _not_ give her a hard time." A chorus of yeses we heard throughout the room. Emily smiled and Mary had to laugh a little. _It seems that Emily has some strength _she thought. And the evening that changed her life forever began.

* * *

**Okay, there it was. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! : ) **


	2. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to their owners.**

******Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**

_Previously:_

_Emily cleared her throat. "Okay boys. This is Mary and I want her to feel welcomed." Then her face hardened a little. "Do not give her a hard time." A chorus of yeses we heard throughout the room. Emily smiled and Mary had to laugh a little. It seems that Emily has some strength she thought. And the evening that changed her life forever began._

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter 2: What Just Happened?**

Mary placed the plate down like all the other girls. And all at once, the boys all ran to the table and grabbed food. They were acting as if they were starving. _Sheesh _she thought. Mary and the girls eventually got their food and sat at the couch. They started talking, when a boy walked over and gave Kim a peck on the lips before turning towards Mary.

"Hey." He grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Jared."

She felt a little shy but she shook his hand. "I'm Mary."

Two more came to her and shook her hand. "I'm Brady!" "And I'm Collin."

She had to laugh. They were both trying to gain her attention, when another decided to join in. "Hi. I'm Jacob, Nessie's boyfriend."

"Hi." She shook his hand as well and she could see Emily smiling at her from across the room. Walking over to her she asked her where Sam was.

She frowned a little. "I think he is talking to one of the boys out back." Smiling she added, "But I am sure he will be here in a little bit hon."

Mary was about to reply when the door banged and a tall, muscular boy came in with Sam on his heels. They both seemed angry about something, and Mary, being her clumsy self, accidently knocked a dish off the nightstand. It crashed at her feet, breaking into little pieces all over the floor. Everyone turned, but she wasn't looking at them. The boy had turned around and she looked up, meeting his eyes. He just stared. There were some audible gasps behind her.

Someone spoke behind her, breaking the silence. "No way. Paul's shackled now!"

The boy, who was evidently Paul, quickly lost his blank face, and looked at her angrily with pure venom in his eyes. His body began to shake and he ran out the door, almost unhinging it from the wall. Sam and the one who had introduced himself as Jacob, followed him out the door. _What had just happened?_ She faced Emily and gave her a confused look.

She just smiled at her with a strange twinkle in her eye. "I'm going to get the broom."

How come Mary felt like her life just got a whole lot complicated?

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I ran out of time to write tonight. I hope you like it. Please review! XD**


	3. Eavesdropping

**Well, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy it! **

**********Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**

_Previously:_

_The boy, who was evidently Paul, quickly lost his blank face, and looked at her angrily with pure venom in his eyes. His body began to shake and he ran out the door, almost unhinging it from the wall. Sam and the one who had introduced himself as Jacob, followed him out the door. What had just happened? She faced Emily and gave her a confused look._

_She just smiled at her with a strange twinkle in her eye. "I'm going to get the broom."_

_How come Mary felt like her life just got a whole lot complicated?_

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter 3 **

To say she was just confused would be an understatement. Everyone completely ignored what had happened, but they all had a damn smirk on their faces. _What made them all happy?_ Everyone kept 'sneaking' looks at her and it was getting rather annoying.

The party eventually ended and Emily shooed everyone out the house. Before the girls left, they all gave her a hug and Kim promised to show her around the school Monday. Mary thanked her as she closed the door and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the pounding of her head. She had always gotten headaches whenever she stayed up late.

She opened her eyes and shoved off the door, heading towards the kitchen. She remembered that she had promised Emily that she would clean up the mess for her so she could go to bed. She needed a lot of rest because of the baby. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall before she started washing the dishes. _It was one in the morning and her head was pounding!_ She let out a yawn as she finished the last dish and turned off the lights. She was about to head upstairs when she heard something outside on the porch. It sounded like whispering. She wasn't much for listening in on people's conversations, but she was curious.

A deep voice was speaking, and she realized that it was Sam. "You _need_ to be more careful. You almost blew up in there."

"I know," someone replied in a husky voice. _I wonder who that is _she thought.

"Keep your temper under control or your gonna hurt her." He paused for a second. "If you hurt her I'll kill ya pup."

Whoever Sam was talking to wasn't happy, because she could hear the person's anger in his voice. "You think I would hurt her?" She could her deep breaths. "Besides I can't do that even if I wanted to because of the stupid imprint."

_The what?_ She shivered as she heard a howl in the distance. She held her breath and waited to see if they would start talking again.

"You better head out and patrol." She heard the knob start to turn and she felt her heart start pounding as she quickly dashed up the stairs, but being her clumsy self yet again, she missed a step. Instead of feeling the floor beneath her, she felt strong arms wrap around her once again.

"What are you doing Mary? I thought you were in bed." It was Sam.

Opening her mouth, she spoke in a shaky voice. "I was c-cleaning in-n the kitch-hen."It was half the truth.

He was silent for a second, and she debated if she should tell him that she was actually eavesdropping. But he began to speak before she could tell him what she had really been doing.

"Be more careful Mary." He released her from his warm arms. "Go on up and go to bed. I'm sure you're tired."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Love ya Sam." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ya, I love you to kid." He smiled and went off towards his and Emily's room. Mary walked up the stairs and went to her room. Closing the door behind her, she began to undress and put on an old shirt with kittens on it. She had only ever worn long shirts to bed, so she had never needed bottoms for bed. She walked up to the window and placed her hand on the cold glass. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled. She had always loved the night. It was cool and dark, and all the stars shined brightly. She silently said a prayer and went to her bed. Nickodemus was lying on the bed and he looked at her as she pulled the sheet up and snuggled under it. She fell asleep to the sound of Nickodemus purring and a faint howling in the distance.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! *Wink* It'll encourage me to update faster *Wink***


	4. The Encounter

**AN: Yeah I know, I'm taking forever with the updates. I'm sorry. I've just been real busy with all the assignments I had to do this summer before school starts. Such a drag! Anywho, I am putting this in a new point of view. Instead of he/she it will be my/I. I'm sure you guys know the drill. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. But I do own the plot.**

**********Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**

_Previously:_

_The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled. She had always loved the night. It was cool and dark, and all the stars shined brightly. She silently said a prayer and went to her bed. Nickodemus was lying on the bed and he looked at her as she pulled the sheet up and snuggled under it. She fell asleep to the sound of Nickodemus purring and a faint howling in the distance._

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter 4: The Encounter**

"Damn Mary, I got you so much stuff that I had to use my truck and a borrowed truck!" He smiled goofily as he strapped the last of my new things to the bed of his truck. He messed up my hair as he walked past me, getting into the driver seat of his truck. "I spoil you too much."

As I walked over to the other truck and got in I laughed. "No, you just love me a lot."

I could hear laughter in his voice as he spoke. "Yeah, I guess so." I started up the truck and followed Sam out of the Furniture Store parking lot and began our drive back to La Push. We had left early in the morning to get to Port Angeles when the store opened. There weren't a lot of options, but I'm not really picky. So it took us less time than I'd thought. We'd been there for only three hours, and then it took an hour to choose paint and pack everything into the trucks.

I let my mind drift off as we passed the green scenery and my thoughts drifted to thinking about that guy again. Paul. I couldn't stop thinking about him lately and why he looked so mad when he saw me. My stomach hurt at the thought of him hating me for some reason. I shook the thoughts of him away as we pulled into the front of the house. I jumped out and went to block the front door with a brick to keep it open. As I blocked it, I heard another vehicle pulling up to the house. Turning around, I lifted my head up and met dark brown eyes. My stomach knotted and my heart raced.

Paul was wearing faded shorts and a form fitting black shirt. _He looks so hot!_ Then I notice that he looking right at me. He caught me checking him out. I turned my face the other direction, my face heating up. _Damn it._

I stepped off the porch and walked over to him as Sam began to take things out and set them on the ground. I stretched my hand out and said, "Hi. my name's Mary." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at me with a strange expression his face. "I'm Paul." I lowered my hand as I felt something stir in me. And it didn't feel good.

_Rejection._ Why do I feel this way? I don't even know him! I ignored the feeling and plastered a fake smile on my face like nothing happened. I looked at him, my fake smile still in place. "Thanks for letting me borrow your truck." He said you're welcome, and then I turned away from him and picked up a big bag that was filled with a new comforter and sheets and walked passed him into the house not giving him one look. I set them by my bed and walked back down.

Sam and Paul were lifting a big amour heading towards the door. I stepped aside as they passed. We continued back and forth, back and forth. I felt sweaty and icky as I sat the last of my new things in my room. Nickodemus was sitting on my bed staring at me. I walked over and pet him slowly. He gave a warming purr and laid back, exposing his hairy stomach to me. I played him a little more before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

Emily was making busy making a lot of food for dinner, and Sam and Paul were sitting at the kitchen table eating chocolate chip cookies. I fumed. _How dare they not tell me there were cookies! Stingy pigs! _Paul was reaching for the last cookie, but I was quicker. Smiling widely, I snatched the cookie and took a bite. Mmmmm. I love chocolate chip.

Sam looked sadly at the cookie I was eating and Paul was glaring at me. _What the hell! _First he was mean but now he was just downright rude! So what if I took the cookie from him. I haven't had one. Emily turned away from the stove and smiled at me. _"Hi Mary. How was your day?" _

I ate the last piece of the cookie. "It was great. Paul was really helpful with helping Sam and me." I smiled at Paul.

He cleared his throat and said he was glad to help. Emily gave him a motherly smile then told me that everyone was going to be here in an hour for dinner. "Okay. I'm gonna take a quick shower." I hurried up the stairs and jumped in the shower. I stood there in the shower with the water running down my skin. I shivered a little. Hot showers always loosened the knots in my body. I felt relaxed and clean as I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub.

I picked up a fresh towel of the shelf on the wall and dried myself off. I searched for my clothes and silently cursed. I forgot to bring clothes. I would have to walk down the hall to reach my door. But I reasoned with myself that my room was the only one on the second floor so no one should be up here. I put my towel around my body. It wasn't a big towel so it only passed the bottom of my butt and maybe an inch more. I held tightly to my towel as I opened the door and shivered at the cold air that caressed against my skin. I stepped out into the hall and turned to the right and smacked right into somebody. I stepped back and gulped a little.

Paul stood before me with a scowl on his beautiful face as began to speak. _"Wha-"But_ then he looked at me shivering in my towel and my stomach did somersaults as he slowly looked me down and up. He looked up and stared hard into my eyes. I couldn't understand what his expression meant. But his eyes starring deeply into mine made me feel uncomfortably hot. The only sound was our breathing.

His eyes never left mine as he stepped towards me and gently stroked my cheek with his big, calloused hands. I sighed a little, my body taking control of me as I leaned into his hand.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I like cliffys! I couldn't help myself. ;) I would really appreciate it if you would push that button that is below this button. Yeah that button right down there and leave me a comment. It really makes my day when people take the time to comment. And it helps to know if my story is getting boring or sounds too stupid. Let me know what you think, don't spare my feelings. I just ask for no foul language. (Even though my characters cuss sometimes, doesn't mean I like it. The characters and I are completely different people.)**

**~ slytherinangel2**


	5. Clueless

**AN: Yeah I know, I'm taking forever with the updates. I'm sorry. I've just been real busy with all the assignments I had to do this summer before school starts. Such a drag! Anywho, I wanted to try doing it from a guy's p.o.v. This will only be my second time doing it from a male's point of view, so hope it doesn't come out that bad.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. But I do own the plot and Mary.**

**AN: I have recently made a Facebook account and I'd love to be friends with you and for you to learn a little bit about my life. The link is on my account. All you have to do is click it, sign into your account, and it'll show you my page. Don't forget to friend me! ;)**

**********Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**

_Previously:_

_But then he looked at me shivering in my towel and my stomach did somersaults as he slowly looked me down and up. He looked up and stared hard into my eyes. I couldn't understand what his expression meant. But his eyes starring deeply into mine made me feel uncomfortably hot. The only sound was our breathing. _

_His eyes never left mine as he stepped towards me and gently stroked my cheek with his big, calloused hands. I sighed a little, my body taking control of me as I leaned into his hand._

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Five: Clueless**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Smack!

Ugh, I'm so tired from last night's patrol. Slowly I open my eyes, blinking away at my blindness from the light that filtered in through my shade-less window. I cover my eyes with my hand and lay down on my back, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Man, what time is it?" I twist my head a little to see my small clock that was on my window sill and cursed loudly.

"Shit!" I'm late! I run my fingers through my hair as I jump out of bed. I picked up a black shirt off the floor, slipping on new shorts as I dashed out of my room and out the back door to get in the car.

I speeded down the long road that lead to Sam's house wondering how _she_ was and slowed as I got into the driveway and stopped in front of the house beside Sam's truck. Breathing in deeply, I stepped out and slammed the door. The ache inside subsided a little as I saw _her_.

I took in a deep breath as I felt my body harden at the sight of her bent over with her sweet ass in the air. The wolf inside me snarled and howled to be released and claim its mate.

_No. _My breath was taken away as she got up and faced me smiling. _Not yet anyways. _She was staring at me up and down and I smirked. She was checking me out. She blushed as she realized that I caught her looking at me.

As she walked closer to me, I inhaled her intoxicating scent. I placed my hands in my pockets as Sam walked past us, setting things on the porch. She stretched out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Mary."

I clear my throat a little. "I'm Paul."

Her hand fell to her side as an expression crossed over her face. But it was gone before I could tell what it was. She looked down a little with a slight frown on her face as she looked back at me and smiled forcefully. My stomach tightened as I realized that I had hurt her. _Damn it._

"Thanks for letting me borrow your truck."

"You're welcome."

_Man I must sound heartless._ My heart hurt as she around me, picked something up, and walked past me as if I didn't exist. _I messed up BIG time._

I turned and walked over to Sam and began to pick up the edge of an amour before I was smacked hard at the back of my head. I faced Sam, my body shaking angrily as I shouted at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He was quiet for a second. "You hurt her Paul." I knew he expected an apology for hurting her, but I kept my mouth shut. I never apologize for anything. And he knew it.

"Now help me lift this." I scowled as I picked up the edge again and started for the house. Mary passed us as we walked up the stairs and put the amour in her room. We continued down and up again until we had put everything in her room, and the whole time she didn't give me one look.

Sam and I sat down at the kitchen table and ate some cookies that were on the big plate while Emily was cooking at the stove humming. I could hear Mary upstairs in her room moving around. Then I heard her walk down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her loose shirt was slipping off a little bit, exposing her creamy shoulder. _Why did she always have to look like that? Tempting me._ The wolf inside stirred restlessly, waiting for the opportune moment to come out.

I began to reach for the last cookie, when something unexpected happened. The cookie was gone. Mary had snatched it and smiled happily with a look of triumph on her face as she ate the cookie. I scowled. That was the fucking last cookie!

That same expression from before crossed her face, but there was also something else. I frowned. She was mad at me? Emily turned around from what she was doing and smiled. "Hi Mary. How was your day?"

Mary ate the last bit of the cookie and I watched as she licked her lips slowly. Immediately my heated over again. _Damn_. _The little minx. She doesn't even know what she is doing._ I laid back a little in the chair, feigning boredom.

She smiled innocently. "It was great. Paul was really helpful with helping Sam and me." I cleared my throat and told them I was glad to help. Emily smiled at me then turned back to Mary and told her that everyone was going to be here in an hour for dinner.

Mary tightened her ponytail before saying she was going to take a quick shower and ran up the stairs. I watched her till she disappeared down the hall.

Sam stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to go patrol for a bit. I'll be back in time for dinner." He kissed Emily lightly on the lips and gave her a hug before he walked out the back door.

I looked at Emily as she sighed. "Mary's a good girl Paul. Please don't hurt her."

I scowled angrily. "Why does everyone keep saying that? It's like you are just waiting for me to hurt her."

Emily face saddened. "That's not what I meant Paul." She paused for a second. "Mary has been through a lot. More than you know. She has had a rough life. Just be careful with her. She is more fragile than she looks." Emily turned back to the stove and mixed the gravy, humming lightly.

I pushed back from the table and stood up. "I'm going to check on Mary." I walked up the stairs, heading towards her room. I knocked and waited for her to answer. It was silent. I sighed._ She must still be in the bathroom._ I turned around and was heading back down the stairs when the bathroom door opened and Mary came out and ran right into me. She stepped back.

I scowled angrily. Someone else could have came up her and seen her. I was about to tell her so, when I realized that she was only in a small towel that showed her shapely thighs. She was dripping wet. Her eyes were wide and her lips were swollen from the hot shower. My body hardened and my pants felt suffocating. I looked up and stared hard in her eyes. I couldn't turn away from her. I leaned towards her and her eyes glazed over. We were both breathing heavily. I moved closer and her chest rubbed lightly against me. I took a deep breath and smelt a sweet aroma that made me groan and harden painfully.

I could smell her dripping wet in that sweet spot I wanted to fill. That was when the wolf in me took over and a pushed her up against the wall, pressing my body against her, leaving no space between us. _God forgive me for what I'm about to do._

* * *

**AN: Please review! This was first real 'sexual scene' scene I have tried, and I'd like to know if it what you think. Was it good? Bad? Horrible? And I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think about Paul's character. Should I go a different way with him or is he good the way I have created him.**

**AAN (another author's note): I'm looking for a Beta that is willing to help me with my story and put up with my slow updates. You would have to be able to spell well and understand punctuation and such. I don't mind a blunt Beta at all, and I'd like someone who would say things straight up to me. If it's horrible, tell me. If not, great. Also, I'd love any ideas you would have about the way you'd like to see the story go. I love to hear people's ideas and thoughts. **

**~slytherinangel01~**


	6. New Impressions

**Hey guys! I got amazing feedback, and I was so happy, that I actually stayed up all night to write you guys the next chapter. I get sooooo and excited when people review.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**ImNotCallingYouALiar****, ****Midnight LeAnn****, ****Gabbyclark20****, ****night1001****, ****Robow****, bubbz, ****youXsetXmyXsoulXalight****, ****mcc3654****, and ****Skipperdoodle****.**

**Once again thanks for the quick reviews. You guys are my inspiration and thanks for sticking around even though I'm terribly slow with updates.**

**Another thing is that there are going to be some sexual scenes in this story, and for the readers who can't read this yet, thre will be a two lines that I will use to mark where it begins and ends along with a warnning if youu forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**! WARNING YOUNG READERS! THIS IS A SEXUAL SCENE!**_

_**********Full Summary: Mary Uley moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she fall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. Some Lemony Scenes. Paul/Oc**_

_Previously:_

_I scowled angrily. Someone else could have came up her and seen her. I was about to tell her so, when I realized that she was only in a small towel that showed her shapely thighs. She was dripping wet. Her eyes were wide and her lips were swollen from the hot shower. My body hardened and my pants felt suffocating. I looked up and stared hard in her eyes. I couldn't turn away from her. I leaned towards her and her eyes glazed over. We were both breathing heavily. I moved closer and her chest rubbed lightly against me. I took a deep breath and smelt a sweet aroma that made me groan and harden painfully._

_I could smell her dripping wet in that sweet spot I wanted to fill. That was when the wolf in me took over and a pushed her up against the wall, pressing my body against her, leaving no space between us. God forgive me for what I'm about to do._

**Alien**

**Chapter Six: New Impressions**

* * *

**Sexual Scene****Mary's POV**

* * *

My body came alive like hot wires as Paul pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body close against mine. I seemed to have lost control of myself, since my arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed me up the wall, making us eyelevel. His features were dark and menacing. I whimpered.

An animal like growl rumbled deep in his throat like an aroused wolf. Then his mouth was firm against mine. I yelped lightly as I felt his warm hand grab a hold of my right thigh and hooked it on his hip, and then he grabbed my other thigh and did the same. My towel was slipping, and I cared not as it slipped off and hung low my hips. My nipples hardened as the cold air caressed them.

His mouth left mine and he started kissing down my neck, leaving a trail of hot fire. He looked up at me, his dark eyes filled with such hunger that for a second I was afraid then he looked down at my breasts.

I was a little embarrassed as he stared intently at my breasts. It had always bothered me that I had such big boobs that were two times bigger than they were supposed to be for my age. I tried to cover myself with my arms, but he growled a warning as his dark head bent and kissed above my right breast. I gasped and leaned my head back against the wall. By now he had placed his hand on my left inner thigh and was trailing slowly to my most private spot. First his fingers touched me, and then his full palm covered my private spot possessively, pushing into it.

I don't know if I was just dreaming, or if this all was a dream, but I thought heard him say _mine_ as he grabbed me.

I moaned loudly as I tried to push into his hand to get some friction. But he held me still. My hands went to his dark hair and I moaned again as he licked my nipple and sucked lightly while blowing against it.

I whimpered as his mouth left my breast and back up my neck to my mouth. He licked my lips, begging for entry and I opened to him. I pulled away shyly as his tongue touched mine, but he made sound of protest. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck while the other still firmly pressed against my sex.

"_No,"_ he murmured huskily, _"don't pull away." _Then his mouth covered mine again and he thrust his tongue back in my mouth and explored it. Bashfully, I touched my tongue lightly against his. Apparently happy with my response, he kissed me back in full earnest.

I let my hands trail down from around his neck to his chest, wanting to feel his muscles flex beneath my fingertips. A fearful gasp escaped me as I felt one enter me and stroke me. His long finger brushed against a small peak inside me and all reason left my mind as he stroked that spot rhythmically, circling it. I tried to push myself against his finger, desperately wanting him to continue.

I protested as he pulled out of me. His hand came out from under my towel and he showed me his hand. My eyes widened, shocked to see a clear sticky substance on his finger. Then, shocking me, he put the coated finger in his mouth and sucked it off. His throat made a deep sound, as if he was purring. He pulled his now clean finger out of his mouth, then kissed me.

He had this weird mucky taste but I kissed him back just as passionately as he did. His hands trailed up my waist and grabbed each breast in his hand and squeezed. I moaned against his mouth.

His left hand left my breast and he braced it against the wall for support. His mouth left mine. He stared at my chest and whispered my name as he lowered his head. He kissed one taught nipple then opened his mouthing, over my delicate tip. A sound of fearful pleasure tore from my throat as his tongue circled my nipple, hardening it painfully as he gave it a light tug. He hummed, pleasuring me with the vibrations against my breast. I tugged his hair, keeping him against my breast. My hand went to his belt and –

* * *

**End of sexual scene**

* * *

"Mary! Paul! The others will be here in ten minutes. Hurry up!" Emily called down from the kitchen. Paul pulled away and a strange look crossed his face. My stomach churned painfully. _Was that regret in his eyes? _I pushed him off me and bent to grab my towel and wrapped it around me. He just stood there with that same expression on his face as I dashed down the hall and into my room. I leaned against my door as I locked it.

I trembled as I sat against the door. _God what's wrong with me?_

**AN: Well, I'm kind of tired now so I'll stop here. Please review. As you can see, reviews make me really happy and I review faster. Do you guys like it? Am I moving too fast?**

**It's a fact. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. My goal is at least ten reviews, so start reviewing! ^-^**

**~slytherinangel01~**


	7. Regret?

**Hey guys! I would like to thank the following for reviewing the previous chapter: bubbz, ****Gabbyclark20****, and ****Katie Russel****. I sadly didn't reach my goal of ten reviews but I'm still happy about the positive feedback.**

**But I'd like to ask you guys, as my readers, if you guys would like to see the story from Mary's, Paul's or both point of views. It's a little hard for me to write Paul's because I'm a female, and I don't know what boys think, but I try my best to write from a male's perspective. Please tell me what you think and enjoy the story.**

**~slytherinangel01~**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Seven: Regret?**

**Mary's P.O.V.**

I wiped away my tears that fell down my cheeks. What was I thinking! Kissing a guy I barely know, allowing him to see me with no clothes on. What hurt the worst though was the way he just stared at me.

Sadly, and a little horrified, I touched my lips with my fingers. The way he had kissed me made feel something I had never felt before, and now I feel like I'm aching. But aching for what?

How am I going to face him in school after he had seen me that way? Sick knots turned in my stomach at the thought that maybe he would just reject me and act like it never happened. I don't know what to think!

But I knew that I wanted to feel that again….

I turned around and got on my knees, opening the door to peak outside. I closed the door. He wasn't there. I don't know if I felt relieved or if I was sad he was gone.

Paul POV

I pulled away at Emily's voice and stared at Mary. She was breathing heavily and her towel was on the ground. I stood there, afraid to move as she pushed away from e and walked away. Because if I had moved a single step, I wouldn't taken her right there against the wall even if people could hear us.

It hurt though, I felt like as if I just lost something that was so close to my reach. I turned back towards the stairs and ran out of the house. I was shaking still with the need to take her body and claim her. My wolf side called to me, tempting me to return and finish what I started, but I couldn't. Not yet anyways.

I ran into the woods and burst into the wolf. My silver fur shining in the moonlight. Immediately, I was pounded with voices, demanding what was going on.

"Dude you all right?"

"What's wrong? Did you find a bloodsucker!"

"Is Kim okay?"

"Where are you?"

My temper flared and I yelled. "Shut up! Nothing is wrong." I felt them trying to see into my mind and I blocked them immediately. No one will see Mary naked. She was mine.

Sam spoke. "Are you sure everything is alright Paul?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Let's call it a night boys. Em's cooking." Happy howls filled the air. Jacob came out from behind me, along with Embry and Seth, and we all raced back to the house. I found my extra clothes I hidden a week ago in a tree. I quickly pulled on my shorts, ignoring the shirt. I walked into the already crowded room. I scanned the faces. Mary wasn't down yet.

I sat down next to the last chair that was on the corner, making sure she would have no choice but to sit there. I needed her near me. She wasn't ready for me to reveal everything to her and claim her, but that won't stop me from taking sips of her before taking all of her.

I heard a creak on the stairway and turned to see her walking down the steps. I held my breath, my body still hard from our meeting in the hallway. She was wearing a white tank top that was covered with pink flower stitches. I swallowed. She was wearing short skirt that was leaving a lot to my imagination. I growled when I heard Embry wolf whistle, sending him a glare that made him turn around and start talking to Kim. Emily, who was sitting next to Sam, gave me a knowing smile. I turned away from her, annoying woman.

Mary just stood there a bit in front of the table. I felt sad seeing that she looked lost and a little bit afraid when she saw that the only chair left was the one at the corner next to me. She sat down. Not looking at me, she grabbed some mashed potatoes and turkey. She was looking around for something, when she spotted it on the other side of me, just out of her reach.

She spoke low, making me have to lean towards her a little to understand her. "Can you please pass me the gravy?"

"Sure." I grabbed the dish and gave it to her. She poured it over her mashed potatoes and turkey. She handed it back to me and I put it back.

Everyone was talking excitedly about the starting term of school. I was eating some of my green beans when Mary did something so unexpected, turning my body to flames. She had reached her hand under the table and rubbed against my member, enflaming it. I held back the groan that tried to get out.

I looked at her. Her face was flushed and eyes were nervous as they looked into mine. She turned back towards her plate; both of her hands were above the table now as she ate a piece of her turkey. I tried to fight the need to touch her, but I couldn't hold it.

I kept one hand above the table, feigning that I was intently interested in more turkey, while the other slipped under the table. I placed my hand on top of her skirt, only the thin material kept me from entering her. She jumped just a bit before she too pretended to be absorbed in her turkey.

I rubbed just a bit, massaging into her. I held back another groan as her hips shakily tried to push up into my hand. I continued down her leg till I reached the end of her skirt. I slowly slipped my hand under her skirt barely touching her skin. She shivered. I reached further under her short skirt, expecting to find her underwear guarding her precious treasure. I was wrong.

My hand grazed tight curls. That was so hot.

I heard her moan lightly as she tried to rub herself against my hand. I pushed my palm into her heated core, trying to get her to calm down before everyone found out what we were doing, but she refused. I didn't want to, but I pulled my out from under her skirt and brought it back onto the table. I could smell her on my hand. I reached for my last piece of turkey before getting out of my seat and telling everyone I was going to head home to catch some sleep.

Before I left, I made sure no one was paying attention as I placed my hand on Mary's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Tonight."

I could feel her eyes on me, as I walked outside the back door and ran into the forest.

* * *

**AN: Please review! It is very encouraging and makes a writer happy! **


	8. Bloodsucker

**I'm trying my best to update faster, but I also have two other stories to update as well so bear with me. I keep changing my mind back and forth if I want this to be a M rated story or not, but the way I'm going, I'm gonna have to make M rated, so who knows.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the new chapter I posted for guys. I'd like to thank these reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter: Bubbz, Venetiangrl92, Gabbyclark20, and jblc77. You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is the LONGEST I have ever written so I hope you guys like it, though I admit it is a little slow. I also threw in a little bit of Kim's P.O.V. to change it up a bit. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Eight**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I growled angrily as I met up with the pack for an 'emergency' meeting. I silently prayed that Mary wouldn't be angry at not showing up as Sam began to speak.

"I have some bad news boys." Everyone waited in silence for him to continue. "Embry and I were doing our rounds when we found the scent of a bloodsucker. The scent was fresh and was heading towards La Push. We followed it but the trail ended at the beach. We couldn't find it again. I'm not going to take any chances on the safety of the village so we are gonna have to do double shifts for a while." We all nodded our heads in agreement. No harm will come to our village or our mates.

"Embry will do shifts with me. Jacob will go with Jared. Paul, you're with Quil. Leah you'll be with Collin and Brady." We all nodded our heads in agreement; though we could all see Leah's displeasure at being paired with Collin. Leah glared at Collin when he grinned at her. His smile fell and he lowered his ears. Everyone glared at Leah. Collin had imprinted on Leah when he had transformed, but was doing her best to make him suffer.

"Paul and Quil will do the first round tonight so everybody else go get some rest. We aren't going to get that much sleep these next two months until we are sure the vampire has left for certain." As soon as Sam finished speaking, Leah leapt through the bushes and ran. Everyone transformed to their human forms except Quil and I. Sam walked up to Collin, who was trying to hold back the tears. Sam rested his hand on Collin's back. "She'll come around Collin. You just need to give her some time." Collin nodded.

"I know. It's just so damn hard. I don't know if I'll be able to leave her alone. I need her so bad. It hurts knowing that she hates my guts."

"It'll all turn out okay Collin. Leah and you are meant to be together. You two are mates. She'll come to you when she is ready."

Collin took a deep breath. "I'll be patient."

Sam smiled. "I know you will."

Sam turned towards Quil and me while everyone else left. "You two should do a full perimeter of the town. If you guys come across the bloodsucker call us immediately."

"We will," I told him.

"See you guys in the morning."

Quil walked up beside me and gave me a light playful shove. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get going." We ran through the forest, checking everything for a scent.

"Hey Paul?"

"Yeah."

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"We have school tomorrow."

"Dammit."

**Mary's P.O.V.**

I hit the off button as my clock went off. I snuggled under my covers, wishing it wasn't Monday. I almost fell back asleep when I heard knocking on my door.

"What?"

"It's time to get up sweetie. You told me to make sure you woke up early so you could have time to get ready."

"Okay, I'm getting up." I pushed my covers off and slipped on my favorite bunny slippers. Sleepily, I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I took a warm shower and dried off quickly. I didn't want to think about Paul. I decided last night when he didn't show up that I would ignore him at school and pretend that nothing ever happened. I walked out of my bathroom and ran down the hallway to my room. _Why does it always have to be cold?_

I locked the door and threw my towel onto my bed. Nickodemus was on the floor playing with a new ball of yarn. I pulled on green buttoned up shirt with a white tank top under it and slipped on some jeans. I was a little depressed that I had needed to get a bigger size in jeans, but I couldn't help what I was born with. I just had wide hips and big thighs. I put on my tennis shoes and put up my hair in ponytail. I added a little mascara and some eye shadow.

"Do you want your breakfast Nickodemus?" He left his new ball of yarn and raced me down the steps, of course he won. I put his food in his bowl outside then walked into the kitchen. I watched silently as Emily buzzed around the kitchen. She always looked so happy when she was in her kitchen. Emily turned from the stove and smiled. I smiled back.

"Did you sleep well dear?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's good." She turned off the stove and poured something in a bowl. "I made you some malto-meal with honey. Sam said it was your favorite."

"It is thank you Emily." She handed me the bowl and I got out a spoon from the drawer and sat down. I ate all of my breakfast then cleaned it and put it on the rack to dry.

"Kim called this morning and said she would come to pick you up."

"Okay, I'm just gonna get my backpack real quick." I got my backpack out of the living room and sat out on the front porch. I looked up at the sky, happy that Sam had remembered that I would need a rain jacket. Kim pulled up just as the rain started pouring down. I ran through the rain and quickly got into her car. She was laughing.

"Guess I was a little late at getting you into the car before it started raining."

"It's okay. It's better than having to walk the whole way to school while it's raining."

She smiled. "I guess you're right."

It took us a while to get through village to get to school and took us longer just to get into the parking lot without actually causing an accident. When we finally found a parking space, we parked and quickly ran into the school. Kim took me to the school office and the lady at the front desk gave me a sheet of paper and one to Kim with our class schedules on it.

"I have three classes with you and we also have the same lunch."

"Cool."

"I texted everyone and you have at least one person in each of your classes that you know. They will show you where your next classes are since you don't know where all the room s are yet. Brady is going to be here in a second to show you where your first period class is, so stay right here. I have to run to my first period class. I'll see you in third."

I watched her as she disappeared in the crowd of people. I waited about a minute before Brady finally showed up. I gave him a hug and we went to our first period class. Biology was pretty boring and I had second period with Jacob and Embry which was history. In third, I had Kim in Art which was pretty fun. We painted whatever we wanted on our canvases since we were in our second year of Art. After that I had fourth with Collin which was Geometry. I have always sucked at math, but Collin was surprisingly smart when it came to math and he offered to tutor me when I needed help. For fifth we all had lunch.

Kim met up with me at the lunch line. "Hey. So how were all of your classes?"

"They were all pretty good. I can't wait till Drama class though." I grabbed a plate of pasta and a water bottle.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I talked to coach and convinced him to let you try out for the volleyball team today!"

I turned towards her and threw my arms around her, earning a few weird glances, but I didn't care."Thank you sooooo much Kim! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

She hugged me back with a smile on her face. "I'm glad." She pulled back. "You have to be in the gym after school as soon as school is out. You are going to use my extra pair of volleyball clothes. The rest of the team will be waiting in the gym. We are going to do a practice game and put you in all the positions to see how you do. If the coach likes you, he'll put on the team."

"Thank you Kim."

"You're welcome."

"There is one catch though."

I frowned. "What is it?"

"The football team usually watches us after they are done with their practice, so we are gonna have a little audience. Coach wanted to see if you can handle loud noises and crowds, but I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

We paid for our lunch and went to our table by the window. Collin and Brady were starting a mini food fight, and Jacob was talking to Embry, Jared, and Paul. I tried not to look at Paul, but I couldn't help it. He looked really tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, but he still looked really hot. As if he knew I was looking at him, he turned and locked eyes with me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. His dark eyes seemed to smolder and I felt my knees beginning to shake, remembering what I have been trying to forget all day.

"Paul!"

I snapped out of it as a girl in a skanky cheerleader uniform walked up to our table and sat down in Paul's lap, and kissed Paul. I saw red. I walked past Embry and sat between him and Kim. I was so pissed, and I didn't know why! It wasn't like we were actually going out or anything. It just hurt a little. He did those things with me, yet he had a girlfriend. I winced a little when he didn't push her away. I mumbled that I was going to go to the restroom to Kim, and then walked out of the cafeteria, trying my best to make it to the bathroom without crying. But I couldn't make it.

I leaned against a locker as I cried. I heard footsteps coming and I quickly wiped away at my tears. I looked up and a boy stood in front of me. He looked about seventeen and he had long brown hair. But what I really liked were his warm butterscotch color eyes.

He smiled brightly at me, showing his white teeth.

**Kim P.O.V**

I glared at Paul and Bethany. "Hey Beth, why don't you go somewhere else. I don't like garbage sitting at my table."

She gasped dramatically and glared back. "You bitch!"

She got up and stomped off towards her group. Paul turned towards me and gave me a glare. "Was that really necessary Kim?"

I glared back angrily as I stared hard into his face. "Yeah it was! Because while you were locking lips with that horror, Mary had to watch you! How do you think seeing that made her feel! You don't deserve someone as good as her! Bastard."

Paul placed his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

"Well let me tell you! You screwed up big time! She isn't going to want to do anything with you! You probably destroyed any chance you could have had with her!"

Embry put a calming arm around me and spoke. "Paul." He didn't look up. "Paul, look at me."

Paul finally looked up. His eyes looked so lost and devastated that I almost felt bad at what I said to him.

Almost.

"I think you should go talk to Mary."

Paul nodded and got up. He quickly ran over to the doors and ran out in same direction Mary had gone.

I kind of hoped that he would be able to make her feel better. But if he messes this up even more, he is screwed.

**Paul P.O.C.**

I quickly walked out of the cafeteria, following Mary's scent.

I snarled angrily as I raced down the hall, shaking uncontrollably.

_Bloodsucker._

* * *

**Don't you just LOVE cliffy's! I know I do! (Evil grin)**

**But if I get a lot of reviews, I promise you'll get a faster updates!**


	9. Identity of the Bloodsucker Revealed

**AN: Thank you guys for sticking with me. I really am trying to make my updates sooner and the chapters longer. I also would like to give an extra special thanks to the few who reviewed. My email is full with Author Alerts and Story Alerts, but the reviews are so few and far between. So thank you guys sooooo much if you reviewed! If I could meet you guys, I'd give you a tray full of hot cookies right out the stove. I love cooking you see.**

**Anywho, I'm starting to get a little carried with that, sorry****, but here is the update you guys wanted. Please review! **

**Reviews are like inspiration, the more there are, the better the story will get.**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Nine**

**Bloodsucker in La Push Revealed**

**By: slytherinangel01**

_Previously:_

_I quickly walked out of the cafeteria, following Mary's scent._

_I snarled angrily as I raced down the hall shaking uncontrollably._

_Bloodsucker._

**Paul P.O.V.**

Mary! Where are you!

My mind raced of horrible images of her in the arms of the bloodsucker, her blood pouring down the monster's cold, stone mouth. I growled angrily as I used my wolf speed to search the halls. I followed Mary's and the bloodsucker's scent out of the school, into the parking lot, and into the forest. I quickly shifted, my fear for Mary running high, as I yelled for help from my brothers.

Sam voice came back in full commanding voice. "Tell me what's wrong now."

"There was a bloodsucker in the school! I think he got Mary!" I heard Sam's howl of rage over Mary's disappearance ring throughout the forest.

"We'll find her Paul. I promise you. Get the others."

I quickly shifted back and ran full speed back to the school. But I couldn't help thinking that we would find Mary, but we might be too late…

**Kim P.O.V.**

I took my Biology book out of my locker and picked up my heavy book bag. The late bell rang.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late!"

I ran down the hall towards my class, when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I cursed as I leaned against the lockers, dropped my school bag, and pulled out my phone. _Might as well answer it. I'm already late._ I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

Paul's voice spoke quickly through, in such a tone that I stiffened. "Kim, I need you to call Jared, Embry, and Collin. I'm going to call Leah, Jacob, and Brady. I don't have time to explain, but there is a bloodsucker, and it's got Mary."

Fear immediately took hold of me. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I knew that it wasn't the time for that. They had to find Mary.

"I'll call them right now. You better find her, or I'll kill you."

"Trust me, I'd willingly let you kill me if any harm comes to Mary." He hung up.

**Paul P.O.V.**

Everyone was racing through the woods, following the scent, when we found the trail leading out of the woods and onto the beach. And there we found Mary and the bloodsucker. Mary and the bloodsucker were sitting on the log. But she wasn't screaming in terror. She was laughing!

Pure hot rage flowed through me. I was about to jump out and attack, when a Sam spoke.

"Stop! Do not attack! You can phase back to human form, but keep your guard up. Stay in the woods." I watched, bewildered, as Sam phased back, slipped on his jeans, and walked out onto the beach towards Mary and the bloodsucker. I quickly phased, got on my shorts while everyone followed suit, and stood in the dark shade of the tress, though I wanted to jump out and tear that bloodsucker's throat out. I let out a disgusted sound as I took in a deep breath. It smelled someone just died.

I began to shake and something nasty stirred in my stomach as I watched the bloodsucker touch her cheek. I didn't like the feeling.

**Mary P.O.V**

I laughed and ran into his open arms.

"Andrew!"

He chuckled as his arms folded around me, and spun me around. I let out a giggle as he finally put me down on my feet.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I'll explain in a bit. How about we talk about it on the beach."

"Sure, it's not that far from here. It's about ten minutes drive, but we can cut through the forest. It's only five minute walk from here."

"Okay, let's go."

I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the school and into the woods, putting Paul out of my thoughts. We didn't speak, but it was a comfortable silence, and before I knew it, we were on the beach. He pulled me over to a log and we sat down.

"So, where have you been this past year?" I blushed a little, when I realized we were still holding hands. I wonder what Paul would think… I pushed that thought away. I didn't care about him.

"Well, I went to Italy to study at one of the University's in Italy."

"Really! I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe someday you can come along with me for a trip during the summer."

"That would be awesome."

He smiled brightly, dazzling me for a second. "Look at you. You've grown a lot since I last seen you."

I blushed. My heart beated faster against my chest, as his hand came up and slowly touched my cheek. I never noticed till now, but his hands were really cold.

"Your blush is so lovely."

I let out a laugh, as I shoved his hand away playfully, a smile on my face, but for some reason it felt weird that he touched me. He laughed as he playfully ruffled my hair. I giggled, as I swatted at his hands.

Then he suddenly stilled. He turned and looked behind us and smiled, though I could tell it was forced. I turned and looked behind. Sam was walking over towards us. I smiled, as he stopped in front of us.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey." He turned his eyes towards Andrew, and his eyes seemed to harden a little.

"I need to talk to you privately Andrew." He looked back towards me. "Mary, why don't you go ahead and go with Paul."

My heart sped up as I looked around. He was here? Where was he?

"I don't see him."

"He is standing under the shade. Just go with him. He is going to take you home."

I didn't want to, but I knew by Sam's tone that he would not take no as an answer.

"Fine." I stood and looked down into Andrew's warm eyes. "Make sure you call me. I want to know everything about Italy."

He stood up and gave me a big hug, before gently kissing my forehead. I shivered at the contact. "Okay."

I smiled as I walked away, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as I walked towards the trees, trying to find Paul. He walked out of the forest and stood in front of me. I've already decided that I would ignore what happened between us, so I put on a fake smile as I spoke. But it was a little hard to ignore how hot he looked with no shirt on. Damn!

"Hi Paul. You ready to go?" He glared at me.

"Let's go."

He turned and started walking. I walked behind. Why in the world is he mad! If anyone should be mad it should be me! I glared at his back as I followed him. We walked in silence along the beach for a while, and then walked into the forest. He was walking really fast, so I had to practically jog to keep up. Where was he even going?

We walked for about a minute, before we came upon a two story white house. There were some tools lying on the ground next to a pile of wood. Blue shudders were on the house and there was a big porch in the front that had a long swinging seat. It looked really nice.

I wanted to still be mad at him but I was too curious. "Whose house is this?"

His reply was curt and simple as he walked up the porch steps. Obviously not going to add anything else. "Mine."

I stopped for a second in shock. His house? But then I remembered how he had said it. Now I was a little pissed. What was his problem? Angrily, I walked up the steps and blocked him from opening the door.

I was furious, and he was going to tell me what his problem was. I folded my arms across my chest, not missing the glance he made at my chest as I folded my arms. "What is your problem! I have done nothing wrong and your attitude problem is getting on my nerves."

He glared at me and said nothing. He started shaking. "So what's this! The silent treatment! I haven't done anything! If you have a problem you better-"I couldn't finish what I was saying, as he pressed his lips hard against mine and pushed me up against the door. His hands grabbed my hips hard as he pressed up against me. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to walk away and be done with him. But I didn't.

I kissed back just as hard and stuck my hands in his dark hair. He groaned against my mouth as I pushed my hips into his, unable to control myself. His tongue licked my lips and I opened up. His hands left my hips as he grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it roughly over my head. Then he pushed me back up against the wall. I hissed at the cold contact. His hands slid down my waist and grabbed me by the inside of my knees and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel it then. His length was pressed up against my front, and I felt it twitch a little as I kissed his chest. He was breathing hard as he put his forehead against the door. I shivered as his head turned and he began to speak gently into my ear.

"Mary please tell me to stop. Tell me this is enough. "

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

* * *

**I know, I'm still being evil with the cliff hangers, but I can't help it! Honest! **

**Please review! I already have the next chapter written and ready to put it up. **

**10 reviews = update!**

**~slytherinangel01**


	10. Conversation

**Here is the update I promised some of you tonight. I got about sevenish replies. That's good, but my goal is to get at least ten reviews. I'm sure I'll reach my goal someday. Anywho, I would like to thank all of my reviewers from the previous chapters. Thank you guys very much. It helps me figure out if anyone is actually even reading my story.**

**The following I would like to thank: ****Marie Hughes****, ****Gabbyclark20****, ****Paul's Mine****, Portokalexa, and ****Venetiangrl92****. I'm sorry if I left out anybody. I didn't mean it.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Ten**

_Previously:_

_I could feel it then. His length was pressed up against my front, and I felt it twitch a little as I kissed his chest. He was breathing hard as he put his forehead against the door. I shivered as his head turned and he began to speak gently into my ear._

_"Mary please tell me to stop. Tell me this is enough. "_

_I took a deep breath before I spoke._

**Mary P.O.V.**

His head lifted off the door, and he looked straight into my eyes. His eyes looked as if they had gotten darker, and they were filled with lust. For me. I took in deep breaths to try and steady my heart, but it still beat wildly. I wanted to tell him so much how badly, I would love to continue. Tell him how I want him to take me. Tell him that I want him so badly. But I can't…

I gently pushed against him with my hands, as a sign that I wanted to be put down. He leaned off the door and placed my feet onto the ground. As soon as I had my footing back, I looked him straight in the eyes. Those entrancing dark eyes that seemed to captivate me, and hold me prisoner.

"Why were you mad Paul? I don't understand?" He stayed silent, but his eyes searched mine, looking for something.

I whispered, barely audible to my own ears. "Please…"

**Paul P.O.V.**

My body raged. I had wanted her to say yes, but I was glad that she didn't. I was too out of control right now, and I know that I would lose all control with her so near to me. I could hurt her or be too rough. I didn't want our first time to be that. I wanted it to be so much more special. I want to make slow love to her. But it wasn't going to happen today I thought as I gently placed her feet on the floor.

She looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. A passerby would just say that it was a muddy brown, but if you took the time to look, you see flecks of gold and some green.

Her voice was soft. "Why were you mad Paul? I don't understand?" I didn't say anything as I continued to stare into her eyes. Of course she wouldn't understand. Not until I told her what I was. But she barely even knows me. I'm going to have to wait a while.

She whispered quietly. If I hadn't been a werewolf, I would have not been able to hear her. "Please…"

I took in a deep shuddering breath. Should I tell her the truth? Or should I lie to her? I quickly tossed out the second option. I never wanted to lie to. It would cause a lot of problems if she found out it was a lie. And make it ten times harder to get closer to her. I would have to tell her the truth.

"I didn't like the way that that guy touched you." I hadn't liked it one bit. I wanted to shred him to bits for even laying a finger on her. Plus he was a filthy bloodsucker. Now that I think about it, why had Sam not allowed us to kill the bloodsucker?

She stared at me, confusion crossing her beautiful face. "Why?"

I swallowed hard. And a bit of my pride to be able to say what I was about to tell her. "I like you Mary. A lot."

Her eyes looked like saucers and her mouth fell open into an O. I smirked inside. That was a cute look on her. Her face hardened a little and her eyes seemed a bit colder. Okay. I didn't like the way this was going.

"Really. You like me?" She laughed, though it sounded humorless. "I find that hard to believe, since  
you were practically sucking that girl's face off in the cafeteria."

How in the world am I going to explain that? I'm not even sure why that happened? "Please hear me out Mary."

She arched her eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Bethany and I used to go out. We had been going out for a year, but I broke up with her before school started, because I found her cheating on me here in my house, when she thought I was going to be at work. She wasn't the girl I thought she was. I was in so much shock when she had kissed me that I didn't even react."

"You still let her kiss you! How could you do that to me! If you don't remember, you and I had kissed last weekend. How do you think I feel seeing you kiss another girl? I thought you had liked me."

I stared deep into her eyes. She thought I didn't remember? I closed the distance between us then wrapped my arms around her. "How could I forget Mary? It was one of the best nights of my life. I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw. But I promise you that you do like you. Very much."

She stared right back into my eyes as did I. I knew she was looking for any sign not to trust me. For any sign revealing that I was lying. But I wasn't. A small smile graced her face. I passed.

I gently kissed her forehead, lingering a bit. "Mary?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed. I've never felt this before, but I was very nervous. "I was wondering if this Saturday you would like to go out with me." She was quiet for a second, but then a brilliant smile lit her face.

"Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

**I decided I'd be nice today and not do a cliff hanger. Please update! It really is a good source of inspiration and encouragement.**

**~slytherinangel01**


	11. Did I Make It?

**AN: Well it has been a while since I have updated so I thought it was time for a new update! Sorry that the updates are a little far from each other. I literally have a load of homework given to me every day, because I thought it would be fun to take all AP (honor) classes, which turned out to be a not so good idea after all. I truly hate math. And math hates me. I'll never understand it. I prefer my English class overall. English rocks!**

**Okay, I'm getting off topic again. Anyway, I'd like to thank the people that were nice enough to leave me a review. You guys are my inspiration: Paul's Mine, Portokalexa, Venetiangrl92, Gabbyclark20, Vampirelover1000x, and nameless reviewer.  
**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Did I make it?**

_Previously:_

_I swallowed. I've never felt this before, but I was very nervous. "I was wondering if this Saturday you would like to go out with me." She was quiet for a second, but then a brilliant smile lit her face._

"_Yes, I'd like that."_

**Mary P.O.V.**

I smiled at Paul. I'm glad that we had finally cleared all this up. He pulled me into his arms again and I sighed against his chest. He felt so warm. I liked it. Then I felt my back pocket vibrate. Scowling, I pulled back a little and pulled out my phone and pressed talk before pressing it against my ear.

"Yes."

I held the phone back a little as Kim's voice yelled through. "Mary you're okay! Thank God! I was so worried!"

"I'm okay Kim. I'm with Paul."

It was quiet for a second. "Well you're going to have to tell me all about that later, but don't you think you had forgotten about something. Something your going to be late to, unless by some miracle that you are ready and in the Gym in forty-five minutes."

I thought about it for a second before slapping my forehead with my other hand.

"Dammit. I totally forgot about the tryout!"

"You better get over here quick. I'll be waiting for you at the front of the school."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and looked at Paul with my best puppy dog look.

He sighed. "I'll take you."

I smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckled as he hugged me back. He grabbed my hand and a smirk suddenly took over his face.

"But if I take you we aren't going to go in my truck."

I frowned a little, confused and a little nervous by the smirk.

"Then what are we going to take?"

He just continued to smirk as he pulled me down the steps and towards the back of the house.

"Just follow me. You'll see."

We walked around the side of the house and I gasped at the sight of the backyard. The backyard was pretty big and the grass was cut. There were small flower beds around a small porch and a back door. I smiled when I saw a little playground. It was kind of like a big sand box filled with sand. There was a seesaw, a little playscape, and a small swing set.

"Wow." I looked at Paul for an explanation but he just said he'd tell me about it later as he continued to pull me passed it. There was a little shed and he told me to wait a second as he walked into the shed. A minute later he came out.

I gasped as I saw the motorcycle.

"That is so cool!"

He smiled. "I know. " He quickly went back into the shed and came out with two black helmets and two black jackets. He gave me the smaller jacket and helmet and told me to quickly put it on. I put them on and waited for the next instruction.

He got onto the motorcycle and smiled as he held out his hand to me.

"Trust me."

I took his offered hand and got on behind him.

"What do I hold onto?"

He chuckled. "You have to wrap your arms around my waist." I blushed a little at the thought of my arms wrapped around his naked waist. I was about to tell him that I didn't think that would work when the motorcycle started up and we started to move forward with a powerful reeve of the clutch. I gasped loudly as I quickly wrapped my arms around him and clutched to his heated body tightly, my heart pounding wildly against my chest.

He laughed as he went around the house and sped down the lane. After a while, I looked around in wonder at all the little passing shops that came up after we had drove down the road a bit. I smiled as I snuggled a little into his back. This was so awesome!

Eventually we came up to the school and I saw Kim waiting with her hand on her waist, tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk. Paul pulled up to the curve and Kim walked up to us as he shut of the engine. As soon as Paul and I got off the motorcycle, Kim grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the gym.

Paul started following us. Kim stopped her fast walk to turn towards him and give him a glare.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I'm going to watch Mary tryout."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

She was quiet for a second, before she put her bag down from her shoulder and pulled out a big black shirt. Scowling, she threw it at him.

"At least put a shirt on or you are going to poke someone's eyes out."

Kim started pulling me towards the gym again, and I looked back at Paul. I laughed when I saw him mimicking her behind her back. She ignored it and continued towing me towards the Gym. When we finally got into the locker rooms, Kim handed me an extra pair of workout clothes, which was a black form fitting shirt and short shorts. I was a little worried that they wouldn't fit, but they surprisingly stretched to fit me.

While I got ready, Kim did the same, and when we were done, we jogged out the locker room and headed for the Gym.

"The coach and the rest of the team are waiting in the Gym. You are so lucky that you got here in time."

"I know."

I pushed open the door, becoming a player, as I stepped out onto the court. I was filled with adrenaline by now, and I was determined to win. The coach and the rest of the team turned to look at me as Kim and I walked towards them. When we had finally reached them, Kim introduced me.

"Okay everyone, this is Mary. The one I have told all of you guys about."

I was a little nervous but that all went away when all the girls smiled at me, welcoming me to their group. I turned towards the coach.

"Coach Moore, I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to tryout even though that time had passed during the summer."

Coach Moore, a tall, dark skinned woman with long black hair in a high pony tail, looked me over, assessing my body's fitness.

"I heard from Kim that you are a very promising volleyball player, and she said that you would be an excellent new addition to the team. Kim is one of my best, so I value what she says." She paused for a second as she looked me straight in the eye. "But I want to see for myself if you are what Kim says."

I nodded. We heard a door open, and we all turned to see who it was. The football team came in, followed by some students, Paul among them. I smiled at him as he passed me. One of the football team players wolf whistled at me, and Paul glared at him.

I turned back towards the coach as she began to speak to the crowd.

"Students, listen up!" They all quieted down, as they took a seat, Paul sitting in the front row. I narrowed my eyes, as two blonde girls sat down behind Paul and started talking to him. I smiled though when he ignored them. "I want you guys to treat this as if it is a real game, because I want to see how one of the girl's play with a crowd. But keep it clean."

The team split in half and went on opposite sides of the net that was up. Kim handed me the ball, and I got into position in the back corner. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, as I threw the ball up in the air. It was all in slow motion to me. The crowd tensing; the players ready to make their move. The coach analyzing my every move; Paul staring straight at me.

But I wasn't paying any attention to them. My eyes were glued to the ball as it slowly descended back down and I lifted my left hand in the air. Then time sped up, and I smacked the bowl over the net. Let the game begin.

I laughed happily, unable to control myself as I started jumping up and down with Kim in the parking lot.

"I can't believe it! I made the team!"

We jumped high in the air and high fived.

Kim grinned brightly. "I knew you could do it."

I giggled as I jumped into Paul's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiled, as he spoke.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you."

I pulled back a little. "Thanks. I was so nervous that I wouldn't make it."

"You were amazing on the court Mary. I have no doubt in my mind that you would make the team." He leaned a little into me, speaking softly in my ear.

"And you looked so hot in that outfit. I wanted to pull you off the court and kiss you until you begged for me. I wanted to touch you in that sweet spot till you screamed."

I shivered at his words, and I knew he felt it. I looked straight into dark smoldering eyes, and I had to hold in a moan as he leaned down and kissed me on my exposed collarbone.

"Eew guys, I'm still here."

I pulled away from Paul and blushed at having forgotten that Kim was there. She looked down at her watch before looking back up at Paul and me.

"I have to get going. Jared wanted to take me out today and I still have to get ready."

I gave her a quick hug, before she got into her car and waved bye as she drove out of the almost vacant parking lot. I turned back and looked at Paul. He smiled at me as he picked up my hand and led me to where he put his motorcycle. As soon as he checked that I had everything on right, we sped out the parking lot and down the road.

I loved every moment of it as we passed a few shops and I waved as some people we passed waved at us. I was a little sad as he turned into my house's driveway. He got off the motorcycle then helped me get off. I took off the helmet and put it on a handle, as Paul did the same.

I was about to take off the jacket, when Paul stopped my hands with his.

"Keep it. You look good in it."

I blushed a little.

"Plus you will need it whenever we take the motorcycle."

"Okay."

We were quiet as we walked the short distance to the porch. I looked up into his eyes and was ensnared by his dark eyes. He leaned his face towards mine, and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his rested on my hips.

I leaned into the kiss and kissed back just as slowly. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure that he could hear it trying to burst out of my chest. When I whispered his name against his lips, he groaned and pulled my body against his.

I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened up to me and we battled for dominance as our kiss heated up. He won. He pushed me up against the wall and helped me wrap my legs around him. I moaned when I felt his length against my heat through my shorts.

His hand slipped under my shirt as mine went in his hair. I tugged his hair when his hand grasped one of my breasts into his hot hand. I moaned when he squeezed it in his palm. I whispered his name again.

He looked as if he snapped out of something, because he let go of my breast and pulled his hand out from under my shirt. I whimpered at the loss. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mary. I-… I don't know what happened. I always lose my control with you."

I was quiet for a second. "But I want you too."

He groaned under his breath then stared deeply into my eyes. I gasped. They looked as if his eyes had gone completely black. I shivered. "You don't know how badly I want you Mary. I want you so much, that it burns. I want to take you right here, right now. But I can't."

I frowned, a little hurt. "Why not?"

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. "You are not ready yet. And there are still many things that you do not know."

I huffed. "Then why not tell me know."

"Because it isn't the right time yet."

"When will it be?"

"Soon."

I sighed as he pulled back and set me on the ground. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and stuck them in the knob. I opened the door and was about to walk in when Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, kissing me hard.

He pulled back and let me go with a smile on his face. "Good night Mary."

I smiled back as I began to close the door. "Night."

**Well, I think I did pretty good, considering that I'm practically about to fall asleep. Please review!**

**~slytherinangel01**


	12. Good morning?

**Alien**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By slytherinangel01**

**AN: A special thanks to: shanniin, Mason and Alex, loverofallthings7, Sapphireuncovered0123, Amanda, DanniLautner, Michelle7, Vampirelover1000x, and Venetiangrl92, for reviewing. I'm sorry if I missed your name, it wasn't on purpose.**

* * *

"Mary."

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach and placing a pillow on top of my head.

"Mary…"

Clenching my eyes tightly closed, I begged for the voice to shut up and let me sleep.

"Mary!"

Frightened by the loud shout, I tried to get out of bed, but just ended up falling onto the floor in a tangled mess with my sheets. Ouch.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room, trying to find out where the voice had come from.

There was a loud knock on my door. I glared at the closed door, as Sam's voice penetrated loudly through the wood.

"Come on Mary, get up. Your breakfast is getting cold, you still haven't gotten dressed, and you have to be at school in thirty-five minutes."

Quickly, I got out of the tangled sheets and pulled out some clothes from my closet. I slipped on a faded pair of jeans and a royal blue button up shirt. After I put on my shoes, I opened my door and ran down the stairs.

I quickly went to the kitchen and sat down in front of a bowl of malto meal. As I started eating, Emily walked in and told me that she already fed Nickodemus. I thanked her as I took another spoon full of food.

She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Paul is outside waiting for you."

Excitedly, I finished up my breakfast and got my backpack out of the living room. I went to the hallway closet and grabbed the black biker jacket Paul had given me yesterday, before walking out the door. My heart fluttered as I saw him leaning against his motorcycle, his dark eyes smoldering as he looked me up and down.

I couldn't help to notice a bump in his jeans. He knew I was staring and didn't bother to try and hide it. Instead, he pushed off the motorcycle and walked up to me. He simply said my name in a heated whisper that made my blood heat up, before me fully against him.

He kissed my forehead, before pulling back a little, a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful Mary."

I grinned.

"Thanks. You look great too."

He grabbed a helmet off the handle bar and gave it to me. I put it on as he got onto the motorcycle and quickly clipped his own on. I got on behind him and tightly wound my arms around his waist as he revved the engine and sped out of the driveway.

It took us ten minutes to get to school. He parked the motorcycle in an empty space and turned off the engine. I jumped off and unclipped my helmet, as he got off and took off his. I leaned into him a little when he draped his arm around my waist. We walked past all the staring people, the girls glaring daggers at me, and the boys glaring at Paul.

I ignored them as we went to my locker, and I unlocked it. I put my helmet in and took some of my books out of my locker and stuffed them into my backpack. Paul went a couple lockers down and opened his own.

I closed my locker and went to his. I was shocked to see that his locker was neatly organized with no junk cluttering inside out. He pulled out two books and closed his locker. Grabbing my hand in his, we walked down the hall towards my first period class.

When we reached it, he gave me a hard kiss, before heading towards his class. A little flustered, I walked in and sat down at my desk. I heard someone clear their throat beside me, so I turned a little to see who it was.

Bethany stood seething in front of me with two girls flanking her. I gave a mental sigh, as she opened her mouth and spoke.


	13. Tod

**Alien**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By: slytherinangel01**

_Previously:_

_When we reached it, he gave me a hard kiss, before heading towards his class. A little flustered, I walked in and sat down at my desk. I heard someone clear their throat beside me, so I turned a little to see who it was. _

_Bethany stood seething in front of me with two girls flanking her. I gave a mental sigh, as she opened her mouth and spoke._

"What the hell do you think you are doing bitch!"

I arched my eyebrow. "Getting ready for class."

She snorted and flipped a piece of her hair behind her back. Someone is a little self-absorbed. "Don't act stupid! You know what I'm talking about! Why were you kissing my boyfriend?"

By now, everyone in the classroom was quiet and listening attentively to the conversation.

"Because, Bethany, Paul is **MY** boyfriend and I can kiss him if I want to."

If looks could kill, I would be dead a hundred times over by the death glare she is giving me. This girl has issues. "Excuse me!"

I smirked. "You're excused."

She gasped. "Bitch!"

I laughed humorlessly before giving her a cold stare. "Is that all you've got?"

Just as she was about to speak again, the teacher, Mr. Rasmus, walked in and told everyone to be seated. Bethany gave me one last glare, before walking over to her desk. I love the taste of sweet victory.

I was starving by the end of third period. Why does the school make lunch time at one? I mean seriously, my lunch time is twelve. I quickly walked to my Geometry class and sat down at my desk that was next to Collin's, who was surprisingly absent. I wonder if he is sick. I leaned down to get my spiral and pen out of my bag when I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly pulled them out of my bag and sat back up in my seat.

I looked up to see the person who was standing beside me. It was a guy that looked like he was as tall as Paul. He had the same russet skin and short dark hair, except his eyes were a vivid green. His handsome face broke out in a smile as he stretched his hand out towards me.

"Hey, my name's Tod. I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

I smiled back as I shook his hand. I pulled my hand back and laid it on my desk.

"My name is Mary. It is nice to meet you Tod."

He stuck his hands nervously in his pockets as he spoke.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit at my table at lunch. It could give you a chance to meet some new people."

I thought about it for a second and I didn't see any harm in it. I grinned.

"Sure, I'd like that. Do you just want to walk to lunch together?"

Relief flooded his face at my acceptance and he smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool."

Just then the bell rang and Ms. Coleman walked in. Tod walked to his seat, which was two seats away from me to my left. I didn't realize until now, that I was being glared at by the classes females. Why me?

Ms. Coleman droned on in a boring tone as she explained some mathematical problems to us. I was writing down some things that I thought was important when a folded paper was thrown onto my desk. I looked around to try and figure out who threw it, but no one was looking at me.

Frowning, I picked up the folded note and opened it. My eyes widened in shock at what I read.

_**You better stay away from Paul and Tod.**_

_**If you don't there will be fatal consequences.**_

_**SH **_

What the hell? I stuffed the warning in my bag just as the bell rang. Quickly, I put my other things in my bag and walked over towards Tod. I smiled, when I stopped in front of him. His eyes brightened as he smiled back. He pointed at my bag.

"Would you like me to carry that for you?"

I thought about it for a second, before I handed him my bag.

"Thanks."

As we walked to lunch, we talked about each other. I found out he is the basketball captain and captain of the debate team. He loved to bike and swim, and I was surprised when he told me that he read books a lot in his spare time. I told him that I was on the volleyball team and that I also enjoyed swimming and reading. Before I knew it, we had already gotten our lunch and were heading to his table. A lot of people, especially the girls, started to stare at us and whisper viciously to each other.

I saw Kim walking towards out of the corner of my eye with a frown on her face. When she finally reached us, she spoke to me with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Mary. I thought you were going to sit with the rest of the gang?" I glanced over the table she was pointing to. All the boys, except Collin and Paul, were sitting at a long table in the back of the cafeteria starring at Tod, Kim, and me.

I glanced at Tod, who was standing patiently next to me. I turned back towards Kim and smiled.

"Tod asked me to sit with him today. I thought it would be nice to meet some new people. Kim glanced nervously towards the doors of the cafeteria, before leaning towards me to whisper in my ear. I leaned a little towards her to hear her.

"Paul isn't going to be happy, when he sees you with Tod."

I snorted. "Why? I don't see why. Tod is just a friend."

She shook her head, and whispered back in my ear. "You don't understand, Tod is-"

I leaned away from her and spoke.

"It's okay, Kim. I'll see you later."

I turned away from her and indicated for Tod to lead me to his table. We continued on our way to the center of the cafeteria that had a big circular table that could fit about eight people. There were four guys that looked like jocks, and two girls in cheerleader uniforms. I smiled gratefully as Tod pulled out a chair for me. I sat my tray down and sat in my chair. Tod sat down beside me and put our bags on the floor.

I looked up and smiled friendly at Tod's friends.

Tod grinned at his friends before looking back at me.

"Guys, this is my new friend Mary."

I waved my hand nervously.

"Hey."

Tod pointed at two girls that looked the same with their thin figure, blue eyes, and long, straight brown hair.

"Those are the twins, Sierra and Alex." They smiled friendly at me.

Then he pointed out the boys by name. Johnny and Michael were brothers, and Nick and Chris were Tod's lifelong best friends. After the introductions, we started an easy conversation. The twins were had a great sense of humor and the boys were just a bunch of jokesters. I was talking to Alex when I felt Tod's arm wrap around the back of my chair. What was he doing?

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors opened. I looked over Tod's arm to see who it was. Paul walked in and scanned the cafeteria. When his heated gaze landed on me, my body heated up. I grinned at him. He looked at me then glared daggers. I frowned. I followed his eyesight. He was glaring at Tod. My eyes widened when I realized what he was mad about. Tom still had his arm on the back of my chair. Oh, hell no! This is not happening.

Paul body seemed to shake in furry as he quickly made his way across the cafeteria and towards us.

Just fucking perfect…

**AN: Sorry it's been a while.**


	14. The Mark

**Alien**

**By: slytherinangel01**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_******** Check out the new Facebook I made for me and dont forget to friend! ********_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Suddenly, the cafeteria doors opened. I looked over Tod's arm to see who it was. Paul walked in and scanned the cafeteria. When his heated gaze landed on me, my body heated up. I grinned at him. He looked at me then glared daggers. I frowned. I followed his eyesight. He was glaring at Tod. My eyes widened when I realized what he was mad about. Tom still had his arm on the back of my chair. Oh, hell no! This is not happening._

_Paul body seemed to shake in furry as he quickly made his way across the cafeteria and towards us._

_Just fucking perfect…_

The whole cafeteria seemed to become silent as everyone watched Paul stalk angrily towards us. I pushed Tod's arm off the back of my chair and pushed my chair back to get up. As soon as I straightened, Paul had reached us. I opened my mouth to speak, but Paul gave me a look that told me that I better keep my mouth shut as he turned his heated gaze onto Tod, his body visibly shaking. Tod calmly pushed back and got up from his chair, a cool look on his face as he looked at Paul.

Paul's voice was tight and strained as his words came out with a fury.

"What the HELL are you doing with your arm around my girl!"

Tod folded his arms across his chest and raised his left eyebrow. His cool stance seemed to piss Paul even more.

"Mary isn't your property and as far as the whole 'my girl' thing is, I wasn't aware that she was your girlfriend."

Paul growled angrily.

"Well she is so don't touch her again or you will regret you were ever born."

Okay, I wasn't very cool with the whole threat thing. I cleared my throat to break their staring contest.

"Paul, it wasn't what it loo-"

Paul snorted. "Yeah, sure it wasn't."

Angrily, I walked up to him and hissed in his ear. "Lets discuss this in the hall."

Without another glance, I picked up my backpack and stalked out of the cafeteria, never looking back to see if Paul was following behind me. I pushed open the cafeteria doors and walked down the hall towards my looker, fury rolling off me in intense waves that made the hall warm up. When I finally reached my locker, I did the combination, ignoring Paul. As it opened I stuffed my bag inside, then angrily slammed the locker closed that made the rusty hinges groan in protest.

I spun around and settled my heated gaze on Paul 's handsome face.

"What is your deal Paul? We weren't doing anything."

He walked towards me and as he did so, I stepped back until my back was pressed up against my locker and our chests were only a centimeter from touching. He leaned his face towards me, his dark eyes blazing.

"Oh really, I beg to differ, but it looked like you two were getting pretty cozy."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Paul, it was nothing."

His eyes flashed.

"Well to me, it was."

I guess I could see it from his point of view. If I had walked into the cafeteria and had seen Paul's arm around some girl's chair, I would have been mad too.

Calmly, I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck, and stared deep into his dark eyes that were mixed with different emotions. But under all the anger, I saw that he was hurt by what he saw. My stomach knotted at the thought of hurting him in any way.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean for you to take what you saw the wrong way. I'm not even sure why he put his arm on the back of my chair. I'm not interested in him in any way Paul. Can you please forgive me?"

I waited in tense, as he starred deep in my eyes. He finally seemed to make a decision as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I felt his muscles relax and shaking stop as he got control over his emotions.

When he finally opened his eyes, he put his hands against the lockers on each side of my head, and pushed me up against the locker, our bodies pressed up tightly against each other. My stomach did flips as his warm lips pressed against mine in a hard, demanding kiss.

I kissed him back just as hard. My fingers slid up his neck and tangled in his hair as I licked my lips. Moaning, I opened my mouth, giving him all of me. Our tongues battled for dominance against each other. I had to pull my lips away to breath in much needed air. As I took in deep breaths to calm my beating heart, his lips travelled alongside my jaw and down my neck. As he reached my beating pulse in my neck, he laved it with his tongue. I moaned as he centered all his attention on my pulse and leaned my head back and towards my left to give him better access.

He gave it one more lick and a gentle nip. I sighed in pleasure, as he firmly attached his moth over the pulse and sucked. Hard.

No longer being able to control my emotions, I moaned loudly, as he sucked hard on my pulse. It was a painful pleasure, but I liked it. A couple seconds later, he pulled away and kissed back up my neck and jaw and kissed my lips.

As he pulled back away, I couldn't take my eyes off his face.

His voice was husky as he spoke.

"Don't ever let another guy do that again Mary. I won't be able to control myself again."

I nodded my head.

"I'm really sorry Paul, that will never happen again."

A smirk made its way on his face as he took a rebberband off my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"No it won't, because anyone who sees your neck will know that you are mine."

My eyes widened as my hand flew to my neck. I winced as I felt the tender spot where Paul had sucked on my neck. Now I know why he did that.

He gave me a hickey!

I looked up at him, as he looked at my hickey with pride.

"Why did you have to give me a hickey? We could have just told the whole school in the cafeteria."

He smiled.

"Well for one, would you really want to yell in front of the entire student body that we are together. Two, I enjoyed giving you a hickey. Three, I want my mark to be more visible on you, so no one can give the excuse that they 'didn't know that she was your girlfriend.' Four, I love the thought that I could leave this mark of ownership on you."

I laughed.

"Well now that we have cleared this all up, you ready to head back to lunch, because I am starving."

He chuckled as he pushed off the lockers and took hold of my right hand in his.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet."

I smiled as we walked back to the cafeteria doors, hand in hand.

* * *

**AN: Well, hope you liked the update. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Normal Week

**AN: It's spring break in my city, so I'm really excited! You should be expecting a lot of updates from me, because I don't want to leave my cozy bed with dozens of pillows for anything, unless it's to get a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, which are my two favorite men in my entire life. Okay, they aren't really, but they taste good. (The ice cream not the men, so don't be getting any ideas in your head ;D) Anywho, here is the first of many updates. Love you guys and thanks for all your support. You guys are the bomb!**

* * *

**Alien**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**~ slytherinangel01**

_Previously:_

_I looked up at him, as he looked at my hickey with pride._

"_Why did you have to give me a hickey? We could have just told the whole school in the cafeteria."_

_He smiled._

"_Well for one, would you really want to yell in front of the entire student body that we are together. Two, I enjoyed giving you a hickey. Three, I want my mark to be more visible on you, so no one can give the excuse that they 'didn't know that she was your girlfriend.' Four, I love the thought that I could leave this mark of ownership on you."_

_I laughed. _

"_Well now that we have cleared this all up, you ready to head back to lunch, because I am starving."_

_He chuckled as he pushed off the lockers and took hold of my right hand in his._

"_Sure, I haven't eaten yet."_

_I smiled as we walked back to the cafeteria doors, hand in hand._

The rest of the school week passed by quickly, and I didn't talk to Tod at all. I wouldn't want Tod to end up in the emergency room, or worse. Volleyball practices in the afternoons were hard and intense, but I love every moment of it. Emily and I have gotten really close this past week as well. We even went shopping together Thursday, which was fun.

Today was Friday and I finally walked off the volleyball court after practice to quickly change into my clothes. I slipped on my loose pink shirt and my new favorite shorts that I had gotten during my shopping spree with Emily. I put my uniform in my gym locker and quickly exited the changing room.

I smiled when I saw Paul leaning against the lockers across from me. Quickly, I walked up to him and jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His strong arms wrapped around my waist as I trailed my lips up his jaw to his lips. I smirked when he groaned at my playfulness. I squeaked when he quickly turned us around and pressed my back up against lockers. I pulled back from him and gasped at the coldness of the locker against my bare skin. He chuckled as he felt me shiver when he kissed the sensitive mark on my neck.

Ever since he gave me a hickey on Tuesday, he had continued to suck on the same spot to keep the red spot visible on my skin. At first everyone, including the teachers, had stared at me, but everyone is used to see it on my skin. I guess Paul is still doing it because he doesn't want anyone to use the excuse that they didn't know I was already taken. I didn't mind much that he wouldn't let it fade. In fact, I kind of like it and thought it was hot. But that was me.

He continued to kiss up my neck until he reached my lips and kissed me slowly and deeply. As our kiss stopped, he rested his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes. He grinned and I smiled back. I loved it when he smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

He put me down on my feet and pulled away, but kept one arm tightly around my waist.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I want to a chance to sleep, before I go shopping with Kim. She wants to go Port Angeles, so we have to leave early to be able to get back here in time for our date."

He smiled as he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss, before pulling back again. "I can't wait."

I grinned as I grabbed his hand in mine. "Me neither."

We began to walk down the deserted hallway towards the double doors that lead to the parking lot. He pushed open the door and let me walk out first. We walked towards his waiting motorcycle. When we reached it, I took my helmet off the seat and quickly clipped it on, then slipped on my black riding jacket that was stored in the mini storage compartment under the seat. I slipped in behind Paul and gripped my thighs tightly on the seat as he reared up the engine and sped out of the parking lot. I sighed and leaned my head against his back as we passed the familiar little houses and the local diner, which had the best chocolate shakes in the world.

When we finally reached my house, I pulled away from Paul and got off the motorcycle. I shook my hair around a bit to fix it as I fixed my eyes on Paul as he was pulling off his own helmet. I couldn't get enough looking at him. He looked so perfect compared to me with his flawless skin and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Sometimes, I wonder what he ever sees in me, but I don't think about that a lot because I don't want to jinx it.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?"

I pouted when he shook his head. "Sorry Mary, I can't. I wish I could though, but I need to head to work."

I nodded my head in understanding. "You work as security right?"

He nodded his head a little tightly. "Yeah."

"What exactly are a security for?"

I watched him carefully as I saw his muscles tense a little at my questioning. I wonder why…

"I just patrol around La Push to make sure nothing bad is going around."

"Okay, well I guess you better get moving then."

"Yeah."

I got on my tippy toes as I leaned up towards him and gave him a quick kiss before walking quickly towards the front door. As I closed the front door behind me, I heard the engine of his motorcycle start up and speed away, before I heard nothing but the gentle music of the grasshoppers outside. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

Emily and Sam weren't home, because they were out on a 'date.' I was very happy that they went out and did things together still. I pulled up my long, pink sleeves, as I quickly did the dishes. I pulled out a salad from the refrigerator from last night and quickly ate.

It was a little stale, but it was okay. I put my dirty dishes in the sink and then got a can of tuna out of the pantry. When I opened the lid, I could hear Nickodemus coming down the stairs and racing through the hall, and sure enough he came around the corner and sat beside his bowl patiently. I chuckled, as I leaned down and poured the tuna in the bowl. He gave an appreciative meow, before he started eating his food with a happy purr.

I walked upstairs and into my room. It was a little messy, so I cleaned it up, before sitting down at my desk to do all my homework. I didn't want it to get in the way during the weekend, so I might as well get it over with. By eleven, I finished my science and math homework, along with my English essay on Persephone and Hades, which was my favorite mythical story. Sleepily, I slipped all my homework in my back pack and turned off my light. I walked over to my small window and gazed up at the full moon.

It was so beautiful and bright. I've always been fascinated by the moon. In reality it was relatively small, but from where I was standing, it was huge and it took my breath away every single time I looked at it. I always missed it, when it was a new moon. I never really understood the meaning of a new moon. You would think that when they say that it was a new moon that there would be a moon in the sky, but when you looked, it wasn't there. It has never made sense to me, but oh well.

When I heard a branch snap, I tore my eyes away from the moon. I looked around the yard. My eyes widened and stared wide-eyed. Did I really just see what I think I did? I blinked my eyes and looked harder. It really was there. I held my breath at the huge wolf that was sitting down just at the edge of the forest. It was just sitting there, starring.

_It was staring at me..._

For reasons I could not explain, I ran out of my room and down the stairs and quickly went to the back porch door. I unlocked the latch and pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the porch. I shivered when I felt the cold wood under my feet and the gently breeze against my skin.

I looked around me and saw it. The wolf was now sitting in the center of the backyard, practically only five feet away from me. I should be terrified, but I was surprisingly calm as I gazed into it's eyes. The wolf was huge! It was as big as a grown horse really. I've never seen one so big…

As if I was in a dream, I stepped off the porch and onto the cool, wet grass. Slowly, I approached the big wolf, afraid that it would be frightened and run off back into the forest. But it stayed right where it was. At a closer inspection now, I saw that his fur was pitch black except for the soft white patch that was on its chest. It was beautiful.

When I was only a foot away, I stopped and slowly bent down so I was resting on my knees. I held out my hands palm up and cooed gently to the magnificent wolf in front of me.

"Come here baby. I won't hurt you. Come on." I spoke in a soft, gently voice.

The beautiful wolf lowered down to the ground and crawled a little towards me, before hesitating a little. It was so close, that if I leaned a little, my hands would be able to touch its fur. I cooed again to encourage the wolf.

"Come on. I promise that I only want to pet you. Please come to me."

Slowly, it crawled the last few inches towards me. Its head was practically on my lap as it finally stopped. I sighed as I put my hands in its fur and spread my fingers in its fur. Its fur was surprisingly soft and clean. I've never felt anything like it before. As I scratched behind its ear, I heard a rumble deep in its chest. If it were a cat, I'd swear it was purring. I pulled my hand back, as it laid down on its side and exposed its vulnerable belly to me.

I giggled softly as I shifted and gently began to rub all over its tummy. It continued that same sound that seemed to be emitting from its chest, as I rubbed all over its tummy. My exploring hands froze though, when I heard a deep howl coming from the forest. The beautiful wolf lifted its head and listened intently until the last note of the howl ended. I watched sadly as it stood. It gently nuzzled my face with its nose before dashing into the forest, disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

As if in a daze, I stood up and walked back onto the porch and went back into the porch. After I locked the door, I went back upstairs and got into my bed. When I finally settled down under my sheets, Nickodemus raced into my room and jumped up onto my bed. Purring, he walked up to me and curled up against my arm.

With a soft chuckle, I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep, wondering if I would ever see the beautiful wolf again…

**AN: Well, there you go. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review! I may not respond to all of you, but your reviews are really appreciated.**

**~slytherinangel01**


	16. Upcoming Date

**Alien**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**~slytherinangel01**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

_Previously:_

_I giggled softly as I shifted and gently began to rub all over its tummy. It continued that same sound that seemed to be emitting from its chest as I rubbed all over its tummy. My exploring hands froze though, when I heard a deep howl coming from the forest. The beautiful wolf lifted its head and listened intently until the last not of the howl. I watched sadly as it stood. It gently nuzzled my face with its nose before dashing into the forest, disappearing into the darkness of the trees._

_As if in a daze, I stood up and walked back onto the porch and went back into the porch. After I locked the door, I went back upstairs and got into my bed. When I finally settled down under my sheets, Nickodemus raced into my room and jumped up onto my bed. Purring, he walked up to me and curled up against my arm._

_With a soft chuckle, I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep, wondering if I would ever see the beautiful wolf again…_

"Mary." I groaned at the sound of my name and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Mary…" Annoyed, I picked up my pillow and put it over my head to block out the annoying voice that was trying to wake me from my dream that I was having about my beautiful wolf.

"Mary!" Shocked, I quickly jumped up. In my fright, I didn't notice that my feet were tangled in my sheet, so I ended up sprawled out on the floor tangled up in my sheet. I glared at the annoying that was obviously because of my fall.

I glared at Kim's chirpy face. I glanced at the clock and gave a horrified gasp.

"Kim! It's five in the morning! Are you crazy?"

She giggled.

"Mary, have you already forgotten? We are supposed to be leaving early for Port Angeles."

I groaned as I laid my head against the cold wooden floor. I had forgotten about that.

"Come on lazy bones! I want to be there when the stores open and we still have to get breakfast! And guess what?"

I looked up at her. "What?"

She grinned. "We are bringing Claire with us."

"Where is she?"

"We have to pick her up in twenty minutes, which means you need to hurry up and get ready."

I groaned a protest, but I still got up and went over to my small dresser. I pulled out a pair of genes and plain green shirt. I slipped them on and brushed out my hair. I put it up in a high ponytail and slipped on a black pair of flip flips.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go!"

More awake now, I followed behind her as we walked out of the house.

"You might want to get a jacket real quick Mary. It's a little chilly."

I nodded my head as I shivered. I went back inside and pulled out my black riding jacket, before heading back outside towards Kim's car, which she already was already in. I slipped into the front seat and buckled up as she backed up and pulled out of the driveway. It took us just three minutes to get to Claire's house.

I opened my door and got out.

"I'll get her." Kim nodded as I closed the door and made my way up the porch and knocked on the front door. A minute later, the door opened and a tall woman with short black hair opened stood there. She gave me a friendly smile as she stuck out her hand. We shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mary. Claire hasn't talking about you all week."

I blushed as I smiled back. "Thank you. It is nice to meet you too. Is Claire ready?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, she is just getting her jacket." Just as she finished her sentence, Claire little head poked out from behind her mom. Her hair was in cute piggy tails and she was dressed in warm clothes for the chilly weather.

Her face broke out in a smile when she saw me.

"Tibby!"

I laughed as she ran out from behind her mom and jumped up into my waiting arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around my kneck as I held her firmly against me so she wouldn't slip from my grip. Her mother laughed.

"She has been waiting for you guys to come. Let me get her car seat real quick." She disappeared for a second, before reappearing with a car seat I grabbed it with one hand and quickly said goodbye as I walked down carefully from the porch and walked back to Kim's car. Kim was already outside with the back door behind my seat open. I handed Claire to her as I put the car seat in the car and securely strapped it in. Kim handed Claire back to me and I quickly put strapped her in, before closing the door. Kim and I got back in the car. As Kim turned on the car and began driving, I turned a little in my seat to look at Claire.

I smiled.

"Hey Claire. Do you want McDonald's or Wendy's?"

She thought for a second, before saying she wanted McDonald's. I said okay as I got situated back into my seat. I turned on the radio and stopped at a good station. When we made it to Forks, Kim found a McDonald's and we went through the drive through. As we headed back down the road towards Los Angeles, I handed Claire her kids meal and began to eat my own food. When I finished, Kim pulled over to the side of the road and quickly switched seats, so I was now in the driver's seat and she was in the passenger's seat. I drove as she ate her own breakfast and sang along with Claire to some of the songs on the radio.

It took us about two hours to get to Port Angeles. It was eight o' clock. We walked into random stores, until we found a store that Kim thought was promising. We looked through all the racks and tried on dozens of outfits. We even put Claire in some of the clothes. Even though the clothes were obviously way to big for her, we took dozens of pictures of her posing in them.

Kim got me to try on a dozen of different outfits for my upcoming date with Paul. I was exhausted by the twenty-second dress she got me to try on. I groaned tiredly.

"I'm so tired Kim and we haven't even found a good dress yet."

"I know, just give me a second to look one more time through the racks."

She came back five minutes later with a grin on her face.

"I think I have found the perfect one." I took the light, blue dress from her and went back into the dressing room. I slipped out of the dress I was currently in and slipped on the light, blue dress. As I finally fixed it, I turned I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped.

It was beautiful…

It reached a couple inches above my knees and it was hugging my whole body firmly. It was strapless and had little silver jewels scattered just beneath the curve of my breast all the way to the end of my dress. I turned around to have a look at the back. It was open, showing my full back, until it did a gentle curve, ending just at the base of my lower back. I looked beautiful.

"Come on Mary! We want to see you in the dress!"

I opened the door and stepped out. I blushed when Kim whistled. She made a motion with her hand for me to turn, so I slowly did a one eighty for her to look me over. I stopped when I was facing her again. Claire and her were grinning.

"You look gorgeous Mary! I think we have found a keeper."

I smiled. "I think so too."

I quickly purchased the dress and a matching pair of high heels and stored them away safely in the trunk of Kim's car. After that, we went to a small jewelry shop and bought a matching necklace and a pair of earings.

The necklace was a simple silver chain with small wolf on it handcarved out of a beautiful black stone that was curved into a siver, cresent moon. The earrings were the same design. We put that purchase safely in the truck as well. That was when our stomachs began to rumble loudly at the same time. We all giggled. I glanced at my watch, surprised at how fast the time had past. It was already two thirty!

I looked up at Kim. "I think we should get a bite to eat before we hit the road." She nodded.

We went to a small café and quickly ate something, before heading back to La Push. It was five ten, by the time we got back on the reservation. We dropped Claire off at her house, before we went to mine. We got my bags out of the trunk and went inside my house. Emily was in the kitchen cooking. She turned and smiled when she heard us.

"Hey girls, how was your shopping trip? Did you find the perfect outfit?"

I grinned happily. "Yeah, we did. I'm about to go get ready."

She nodded her head. "Well you better hurry then, because you have only three hours to get ready."

At that, Kim ordered me to quickly get into the shower. I took a quick shower and went into my room. Kim had already set up everything we would need on my desk. She told me to quickly dry off. I did so and waited for Kim to start working on me. She pulled out a small bag among the others and poured out the contents on my bed. My eyes widened. When did she buy those?

She handed me a pair of midnight blue lacy panties. I quickly slipped those on, along with a tank top. She picked up a pair of tweezers and cleaned up my eye brows, until she was satisfied. After that she told me to sit down. I did so and she blow dried my hair until it was completely dry. She then instructed me too slip into my dress, which I did. I put on a robe over it so it wouldn't get anything on it. She then proceeded to do my makeup. She did a light smoky look for my eye shadow, using shades of grays and blues. She then put on blue mascara and turned on the curling iron.

After it heated up, she lightly curled my hair, not wanting it to be extremely curly. After that she put on a layer of lip plumper. It tingled, which felt a little strange. She then put on a clear shiny gloss on my lips and ordered me to slip out of my robe. She handed me my high heels and I quickly put them on. I then put on the beautiful wolf necklace and matching earrings, which reminded strongly of my wolf that I met last night. It was eight by the time that she was satisfied with how I looked.

We showed Emily how I looked and she told me I looked beautiful. Just then, Sam came in through the back door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I nervously waited for his reaction.

He smiled as he walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"You look breathtaking Mary."

I blushed. "Thank you Sam." Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. I nervously walked to the front door. After taking a deep breath, I opened the door and let Paul into the house. Kim, Emily, and Sam had slipped outside through the back door to give us some privacy. I shyly looked up at Paul as he looked me over. My stomach did flips as he opened his mouth to speak.

**AN: Well there is that. Hope you liked it! Be ready for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and if you are interested to see Mary's dress and necklace go on my profile and click on the URL's I have pasted in there. It should direct you directly to the images.**

**~slytherinangel01**


	17. Toxic Pulse

**Alien **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**~ slytherinangel01**

_Previously:_

_We showed Emily how I looked and she told me I looked beautiful. Just then, Sam came in through the back door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I nervously waited for his reaction. _

_He smiled as he walked towards me and gave me a hug._

"_You look breathtaking Mary." _

_I blushed. "Thank you Sam." Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. I nervously walked to the front door. After taking a deep breath, I opened the door and let Paul into the house. Kim, Emily, and Sam had slipped outside through the back door to give us some privacy. I shyly looked up at Paul as he looked me over. My stomach did flips as he opened his mouth to speak._

**Paul POV**

After taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I knocked on the door. I found myself very nervous. The whole entire day, I have been thinking about where I was going to take Mary and what I would say, but now as I stood on her doorstep, everything I had planned in my mind vanished.

I looked up when I heard the lock turning and the door opened. I held my breath for a second, when I saw Mary. The nervousness I had felt before disappeared and was replaced with love at seeing my mate. I found it hard to describe how she looked to me, but she was breathtaking and I felt pride and happiness at knowing that she was mine.

I chuckled, when I saw a light, pink flush bloom on her cheeks. I took a step towards her and spoke huskily.

"You look breathtaking Mary." Her blush deepened to a rosy red at my compliment.

She stammered a little as she spoke. "You do too." She shook her head a second in embarrassment when she realized that she just called me breathtaking.

"I mean you look handsome Paul."

I walked up to her and took her into my arms, pressing her small pliant body against me. Her small arms slid up my chest and wrapped around my neck. My body stirred heatedly at her nearness, but I ignored it and the howling wolf in me that wanted me to claim her. It still wasn't time…

I pulled away a little, but still had my arms wrapped around her as I placed a kiss on her forehead and took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled lightly of vanilla and a hint of lavender, just like the night when she had touched me when I was in wolf form. I unlocked her arms from around my neck and took her left hand in my right. I looked straight into her eyes as I spoke.

"You ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready."

We walked outside and I waited as she locked the front door with a key she had. Where had that come from? We walked towards my truck. It's a good thing that I had brought the truck instead of the motorcycle. Then I thought of something. I opened the side door for her and let her slip in. Before I closed the door, I spoke to her.

"Good think I brought the truck or we might have had some problems with the motorcycle." I smirked. "Though I wouldn't have minded seeing you straddle it in that dress your wearing." I narrowly missed I playful hit as I closed the door and walked around the front of the truck to get to the front driver seat. I slipped in and turned on the truck. I checked to make sure she had her seatbelt on, before I turned out of the driveway, and onto the pavement.

She turned to look at me. "So where are we going?"

I smiled, but kept my eyes on the road. "Well, first we are going to get a bite to eat at a restaurant, and then you just have to wait and see where we are going after that."

I chuckled when I saw her pout out of the corner of my eye. Since it was night time, there were practically no other cars on the road, so we reached Port Angeles in no time. I pulled into my favorite restaurant and shut off the engine. I quickly got out and made it to the other side of the truck to open the door for Mary.

My stomach did a flip when she smiled at me. God I'm going soft.

I took her left hand in my right as we walked the short distance to the front door and walked in. A blonde girl walked up to us and asked me if I had a reservation.

I nodded my head and said that our reservation was under Paul and Mary. She smiled brightly at me and led us to our table in the far back of the restaurant that was not around other tables. I glanced at Mary and frowned a little when I saw the scowl on her face. Why was she upset?

The waitress sat us down and asked me what we would like to drink. I told her that I would like an ice tea, and then I looked at Mary.

"Mary, what would you like?"

She turned towards the waitress and told her in a tight voice that she would like an ice water. The waitress then placed our menus down on the table and walked away to get our drinks. I turned to look at Mary and frowned when I saw that she still had a scowl on her face.

I took her right hand in mine that was one the table.

"Mary, what is wrong? Do you not like this restaurant?"

She looked at me and her scowl was replaced with a frown as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Paul; I didn't mean to suggest that I didn't like the restaurant. I think it's lovely, it's just that-"

She was interrupted as the waitress came back. The blonde bent down low, blocking my view of Mary with her chest.

"Here you go sir. I hope you like your tea." She straightened back up and smiled.

"If you need me for any kind of service just call me. My name is Candy." She then put Mary's water down and walked away. I looked at Mary. She was seething.

I cleared my throat, wondering what was wrong.

"Mary what is wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed on me and she spoke with an angry tone.

"That blonde slut has done nothing but undress you in her mind all night! She has practically been eye fucking you!" My eyes widened. I was shocked at her language. She must be really pissed to say that. That was when I registered what she said. I smiled at her, which seemed to anger her more. She looked so hot when she was jealous.

I gave her hand a light squeeze as I spoke in a comforting tone.

"Mary, I didn't even notice she was doing that, because I have been looking at you the whole time. If it makes you feel better, I'll go tell the front desk that we want a different waitress."

She nodded her head. "Can you ask them to do that?"

I nodded my head as I stood up. "Yes, I'll be right back."

I walked up to the front desk and told an elderly man that we would like a different waitress at our table. He seemed to understand and told us that our new waitress would be Lucy. I told him thank you as I went back to our table. As soon as I sat down, a kind, older woman came up to us.

"Hi, my name is Lucy and I'll be your new waitress." She pulled out a pad from her back pocket along with a pen. "Do you know what you two would like to order yet?" I looked at Mary and she nodded that she did. I already knew what I wanted.

I ordered a spaghetti and Mary asked for the chicken Alfredo pasta. The kind, old lady nodded her head and walked away. I looked at Mary and grinned.

"I know this sounds silly, but let's play twenty questions."

She nodded her head. "You go first."

I asked her what her favorite color was. She said it was yellow. She then asked me the same question and I immediately told her blue. My favorite color wasn't really blue, but it is my favorite color on her. I asked her if she had any siblings. She said she had a little brother. She asked me the same question back and I told her that I was an only child. We continued to go back in forth with questions until the lady returned with our food.

We ate in comfortable silence. After we finished we talked a bit more about each other's lives. There were a few times I got a little nervous, when she questioned me about my job and what that all entails. I know she knows that I'm not telling the whole truth, but I know I will have to tell her sooner or later.

When our check came, she tried to pay her half, but I told her I have it taken care of. I'm not rich, but I am well off with how much I have saved while working with Sam. I didn't spend much so, my small fortune has grown a bit and I am happy to spend it on Mary. I made sure while we were walking out that we didn't run into the other waitress, whatever her name was.

When we were finally both back in the truck and buckled in, I started heading to our next direction which was what I have been waiting all day for.

Mary teasingly questioned me the whole way about where we were going, but I would not give in, no matter how adorable her dog pout looked. Whenever she did make that look though, I would lean over and quickly press my lips to hers.

When we finally made it to our destination, I pulled into the parking lot. It was packed as usual, but I did find one parking spot. I turned off the engine and quickly made it to the other side of the truck to open Mary's door. When she got out and saw where we were her mouth shaped in an o and I chuckled at her innocence. But tonight, I wanted to bring out the fire I had felt in her, when I had first met her.

She turned to me and smiled.

"You've brought us to a night club."

I nodded as I took her left hand in mine and guided her to the front door. The club's music was booming outside as we walked. I couldn't wait to get her moving and my hands all over her. I ignored the line and flashed the bouncer my card. I knew the owner personally, and he had given me the card that all the bouncers would recognize and allow me entrance with.

The club's name was Toxic Pulse. An interesting name, but it was my favorite night club to go to whenever I had a night off from patrolling. The place was pretty big and had a spacious dance floor that was crowded with dancing bodies. The club was lit up with neon red and continued to flash on and off like an erratic pulse.

Just then the DJ started up a new song and I grinned when I recognized it. I tightened my hold on Mary's hand and guided her to the moving mass of dancing bodies. I pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and turned to face her. She looked nervous as she looked around at all the moving bodies around us. Smiling, I grabbed both of her hands in mine and put them on my shoulders, before placing my hands on her hips. I pulled her body a little closer time as I tried to get her to move a little.

She smiled sadly as she spoke over the loud music.

"I'm sorry Paul. I don't know how to dance like this."

I nodded my head and told her that it's okay as I looked at all the faces in the crowd, when I spotted two that were familiar to me. I whistled loudly and called their names.

"Brock! Jace!"

Both turned from their dancing to look up. They grinned when they spotted me and made their way through the crowd towards Mary and me as we made our out of the dancing bodies.

**Mary POV**

Paul took me to an empty table and we sat down as the two guys that Paul called approached us. They were both polar opposites in looks. I guessed the more built guy was Brock, because the name seemed to fit him. He had a tanned skin color, short, cropped, brown hair, and startling blue eyes that made me think of storm by the varying shades of blue. He had on loose black pants and a plain navy blue shirt that hugged his muscular body.

I turned my head a little to look at the guy that I guessed to be Jace. Jace had a slim muscular body and was a good three inches shorter than Brock. His skin was lighter, but obviously tanned. His hair was wavy blonde with red dyed into the tips and it reached just above his shoulders. He is wearing a blood red shirt and tight black pants.

It was Jace that approached me first. His voice was light and he reminded strongly of someone who had way too much coffee in the morning.

He picked up my left hand and gently kissed it, before looking at me.

"Hello, my name is Jace."

I blushed a little as I spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mary."

He smiled at me and pointed to Brock, who was behind him.

"That's Brock, my boyfriend. Don't let his size fool you, because he is really just a big softie."

I giggled when Brock glared at Jace.

Jace straightened up and swatted playfully at Brock's arm, before looking at Paul.

"It has been a long while since I've last seen you here Paul. I like this girl though better than the other girl." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms dramatically. "She was such a bitch to us and you, and I can't even recall her name. It was something like Anthony or Betty or something." He frowned for a second before grinning again. "But I like this one Paul."

Paul chuckled and looked them both in the eyes.

"I need a favor …"

Jace nodded his head earnestly. "Sure Paul, whatever you need."

"I was wondering if you could help me teach Mary a little how to move, because I'm not a really good teacher, and you two are the only males I would trust to not make a move on my girlfriend."

Jace giggled and took my left hand in his.

"I'm first! I'm going to teach you how to move those hips!" I smiled nervously back at Paul as Jace dragged me through the crowd until he found a spot he liked.

He left for a second and I watched as he walked to DJ and started whispering his ear. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look. A guy had tapped my shoulder and he spoke to me in what I guess he thought was a seductive voice.

"Hey sugar, why don't you come and dance with daddy."

I glared daggers at him.

"I don't think so."

He chuckled and I shivered in repulsion when I smelt the liquor in his breath.

"Aaaawww, come on sugar, you'll have-"

Jace suddenly appeared again and took my hand firmly in his as he looked down on the other guy. His voice was cold and sharp.

"I think you should go somewhere else." The guy slinked off.

I smiled at Jace. "Thanks."

He smiled back as he rested hands on my hips. "You're welcome." Just then the song Poker Face came on. Jace whistled. "Just what I ordered."

I chuckled.

He started moving and I tried to copy him, but I felt extremely awkward. Jace giggled and stilled my hips with his hands.

"Don't copy my movements Mary. Don't think while you dance. Just feel the music, the rhythm, the beat." I did exactly like he said. I cleared my mind and listened for the rhythm of the music. I tried to move my hips again but I had a feeling that I still looked like a fish out of water.

"You're getting better Mary. Now I want you try to bending your knees a little." I bent my knees a bit with Jace guiding my movement with his hands still on my hips. "Good, now I want you to rock your hips from right and then you're going to dip left." I did what he told me. I grinned when I felt how easy it was. "Awesome! You moved your hips, but now you need to move your feet instead of staying in one place." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Now I want you to step right, and then bring your feet together, then step with your left, then feet together." He nodded his head when I tried it. "Good. Now make sure you bend your knees as you come in." I did what he said and he gave me an encouraging smile. "There you go but now you need to use a little body roll, so lean back then together." I did all he told me and then he squealed.

"Now you are moving! Okay now let's see how you move with me." I blushed a little as he moved his hands up and down from below my hips to above my waist. We danced about, just doing that, when he stopped us and told me that it was Brock's turn to teach me.

I followed him off the dance floor and we walked towards Paul and Brock, who were sitting down talking. When they saw us, Brock stood up.

Paul smiled. "So how is it going?"

Jace giggled. "Good. You won't be able to keep your hands off her when Brock teaches her a couple more things." Jace pecked Brock on the cheek, before sitting down where he had been previously. I blushed as I was led to the dance floor yet again, but by Brock this time. He took us to the same general spot Jace and I had been a while ago.

He turned towards me and placed his hands on my hips.

His voice was deep and had a husky tint to it as he spoke.

"Knowing Jace, he probably taught you how to move your hips, so I'll teach you how to bump and grind. Now I want you to put her left leg in front of your right, rotate your torso a little. Good. Now you just put your right hip up. That's a bump." He then put told me to put my left leg in front of my right again. I gasped a little when he stepped closer to me, our chests now grazing each other. I stood still as he put his left foot in between my right and left leg. I blushed as he pulled me flush against.

"No need to be embarrassed now darling. You are doing good. Put all your weight on your back leg. Good. Now I want you to push out your pelvis against mine." I did as he said and he told me to move my hips a little on him while doing it. I felt so embarrassed that I was practically rubbing my private area against his.

"Good you got that, but I'm going to show you how to do this in four steps. Pushing your pelvis out is first. Second is you moving to the left. Third, you push your ass back. Good. Good. And fourth you move to the right. Good job." We did that for a bit, before he stopped me. "Now I want you to roll it out together so we move faster. Good." We moved against each other at a quicker pace. While we were still moving against each other, he started to speak. "Now I want you to listen to the beat to hear when you should bump OR grind okay? Good."

I did as he told me. Listening to the music to see when I should bump or grind against him. This was so much fun! "Now that you can do this, I want you to continue to listen to the music of when to bump or grind, but now I want you to move down while doing it. Let's do it together now." I did as he said, still listening to the music and bumping or grinding, but now I moved my body slowly down against his and then slowly made my way back up.

"You did wonderful Mary. Now let's see how Paul dances with you shall we." He leads me off the dance floor, yet again, and towards Paul and Jace. We stopped right in front of the table.

Jace stood up smiling and wrapped his arms around Brock's neck. "How did it go baby?"

Brock wrapped his arms around Jace waist and pulled him against him, making Jace giggle. "Good. I taught her a few things."

Jace turned to Paul and winked. "It's your turn Paulie!" I blushed as my eyes went to Paul and saw that he was staring straight into my eyes. He stood up and took my left hand in his and pulled me to the dance floor. Just as he turned to look at me, the DJ turned on Low by Flo Rida. Paul didn't speak but merely smirk at Jace and Brock who were standing next to the DJ, who was laughing with them.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Paul pulled me flush against him and I was consumed with the feeling of wanting him to burn for me. I gave all I had. I grinded hard against him, making him groan my name, which only fueled me more. I moved low down on him then slowly coming back up, before pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the strap (with the straps)_

I quickly turned around and pressed myself flush against him.

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know Shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I moved against him, and he against me throughout the whole song. We did things to each other that eventually had our hearts pulsing quickly, the others name whispering out of our mouths and our hands all over each other. I groaned when I felt the evidence of his arousal against my stomach, and I know he could feel mine, because of when he ran his hands down my breasts, down my stomach, and he went low, pressing his hardness against my pulsing need.

I moaned. "Paul, can we leave _please_…"

He reluctantly pulled away from me and nodded his head. I whimpered and whined a little now that he was no longer against me. As if he heard me, he looked at me with pained-passionate eyes as he kissed me hard once and led me quickly off the dance floor and out of the club. We quickly made our way to the truck and Paul practically wrenched the side front passenger door open. He turned towards me and picked me up and laid me down on the cold leather seats that made me hiss and arch my back.

I looked at Paul, who stood above me, through glazed eyes. His dark eyes revealing the war going on inside his head as he looked at me. I should feel pathetic, but I didn't as I twitched, moaned, and arched because of my need of him.

Moaning and whining, I spoke to Paul. "Paul, I _need_ you. Please touch me, kiss me, _anything..."_ He groaned and closed his eyes, fighting some kind of battle inside of him.

When he opened his eyes, I gasped. His eyes looked pure black as he stared down at me, passion pouring out of them in thick waves that made me moan louder.

**Paul POV**

Mary grinded hard against me, making me moan her name. She is going to drive me over the edge. I just know it. I could feel the wolf in me slowly taking over my body. I grabbed her hips possessively as I moved against her hard. Still moving with the music, she went down against my body, then slowly up, before pressing her lips hard against mine. When she turned around and pressed her body flush against mine, I growled under my breath as my wolf began to take over more as I ran my hands roughly over her body.

I grinded hard against her smaller body, wanting to make her burn only for me._ She was mine._

I groaned her name as I pressed my growing erection against her stomach. I wanted her to know what she was doing. She moved even harder against me when she felt my arousal. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I ran my hands down her well endowed breasts that I could barely cup in my hands. Her nipples were straining hard against the thin material of her dress. I gave them a gentle squeeze before sliding my hands down her stomach. I went low on her and grinded my arousal against her pulsing heat. I growled a little when I began to smell the familiar scent of her arousal in the air.

Mary moaned. "Paul, can we leave,_ please…"_

Reluctantly, I pulled away from her warm body and nodded my okay. My wolf howled strongly in me when I heard her whine and whimper. _Take her. Take her now…_

Battling my wolf, I starred deep in her eyes, before giving her a hard kiss and pulling her off the dance floor and out of the night club. Struggling to win over the wolf in me, I wrenched open the passenger door and picked her up. I laid her down on her back on my leather seats of the truck. I stood there, watching her twitch and arch for me.

_Mine. Mine. MINE._

My mate moaned and whined for me. "Paul, I _need_ you. Please touch me, kiss me, _anything..." _I groaned at my mate's submissiveness to me and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't take her like I wanted to, no matter how much I wanted to. She still isn't ready.

_But that doesn't mean I can't take a few sips of what she was offering me._

_And maybe even begin the process of binding her to me…_

Making my decision, I opened my eyes, and watched my imprint's reaction to my dark eyes. She moaned louder and arched even more with my eyes on her.

Slowly, I peeled off my shirt and threw it on the floor of the truck. I got into the truck and slid my mate all the way into the truck so I could close the door. I then got on top of her and put as much of my weight as I could on her, without making it harder for her to breathe.

I held myself up on my forearms as I pressed my arousal hard into her heat. I moved my hips up then quickly pressed back down hard, humping her like an animal. Setting a quick rhythm, I began to kiss her deeply, searching her hot mouth with my tongue. I groaned when my submissive began to meet my thrusts with her own thrusts, adding to the building pleasure. She trailed her hands up the sides of my body and caressed my back, making me shiver from her gentle touch.

I trailed kisses and gentle nips down the side of her jaw and down her neck, until I found my mark on her that was right above her erratic pulse. I nipped it gently, before I did the first step at making her bound to me, as I was already to her.

I bit her, hard. She screamed my name in pleasure that I knew was also laced in pain. I pulled my teeth out of her neck and looked at the blood I drew. I licked and laved the wound I made with my tongue until it finally stopped bleeding. She still moved restlessly against me as I pulled away from her neck. Sitting up, I slowly pushed myself up so I was no longer on her, but looking down on her. I'm so glad that my truck is big.

I grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her supple thighs and bunched it on her stomach, revealing her blue panties. I ordered her to grab her bunched up dress in her hands as I pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor. I starred at her tight, dark curls that hid her precious treasure from me. Using one digit I entered her and then drew it out to look at her glistening juices on my finger.

I whispered huskily. "You're so _wet_."

As she started whimpering again, I growled and licked all her juices off my digit, before slipping it back in her pulsing heat. I pushed all the way into her, until I found what I was looking for. I smirked, savagely pleased. She was still a virgin. My mate has never been mounted. I would be her first, when I finally fully claim her as my mate.

I pulled my finger out and entered two in her. I could feel the fire mounting in her body. She was so close. While still pumping the two fingers in her, I used my other hand and found that special nub inside of her that had her moaning. I lightly rolled it and pinched it hard while pumping even faster. With one more pump she came all over my hand. Lowering my head down, I began to lick up all her come as she slowed down her erratic heart. After I licked up the last bit, I laid back down on her, to give her a hard kiss.

I still burned for her, but I was not going to allow myself to be spent in her. It wasn't time. Getting off her, I helped her sit back up and put her panties back on. I smiled at her blushing face.

"That was nice Paul. I really enjoyed it." She is still so innocent.

I leaned towards her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I enjoyed it to."

_Especially now that I am a step closer to binding you to me forever._

**AN: Well there is another update people, though I have to say that I was having a little bit of difficulty writing some parts of the story. I hope it turned okay. Let me know what you think! I was strongly tempted to make this a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice today. Review though, or I might just make a cliffhanger on the next chapter and not update for a while.**

**~slytherinangel01 **


	18. Andrew Volturi

**Alien **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**By slytherinangel01**

A beautiful, pale woman with reddish eyes walked down the cold, moldy corridor; her black cape billowing behind her. As she reached an elevator she opened it and walked into it. She pushed the button to go down and stood impatiently, tapping her foot against the cold marble floor.

She muttered, "Finally," as the elevator stopped on the lowest floor. While the doors were still opening, she rushed out and quickly made her way through the many twists and turns of the lower floor, when she finally made it to large double doors. She stood there quietly, until she heard a low murmur.

"Please enter my pet."

The doors were opened for her and she stepped into the beautiful marble room. She walked towards three men who were sitting on magnificent thrones fit for their station. She kneeled before them, and lowered her head.

"You may rise."

She stood up and looked at her masters. She pulled back her hood, revealing her pale, brown hair and child-like features. She quickly glanced to the left where her twin brother stood. He smiled and approached.

"Jane, how was your trip to Forks?"

She gave him a small smile, before wiping it off her face.

"It was good my brother. Has Andrew returned yet as well?"

Alec grinned. "Yes. He will be right here."

As he finished speaking, Andrew walked through the double-doors towards them. He gave his masters a bow. He pulled back his hair, revealing his butterscotch eyes.

"I have just returned from Forks, Washington as well masters. One of the leaders stood up, a man with long, brown hair himself, except it was neatly pulled back and his eyes were a startling shade of crimson.

"Andrew, I am most eager to see how your trip went. Did you find the girl you were looking for?"

Andrew smiled as he bowed his head a little towards his master. "Yes Master Aro. I found Mary." He frowned though a little, with a hint of disgust in his eyes. "But she was not alone. I found her in a small Quileute village not far from Forks called La Push. She was living with a pack of wolves there."

Aro frowned. "Really. Hm. Have you not brought the girl with you?"

"No, I have not Master Aro."

"When will she be joining us? Did you not say to me two weeks ago that you wished to turn her and make her your mate?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes, but I ran into some complications. I tried to get to her, but one of the wolves seems to be connected to her somehow."

"I see… Well, I think you should return back to La Push and try to seduce her. Bring her back here though, before you change her though."

Andrew nodded and left the room. Aro turned towards Jane.

"Have you found out what I have asked you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Master Aro. The human Mary will have great powers if she were to become a vampire."

Aro smiled. "Good, but don't tell me what her powers to will be. I love surprises."

**AN: Sorry it's short guys. This is just the draft of the next chapter. I will edit it better in a couple of days. Don't forget to review!**


	19. New Revelations

**Alien**

**Chapter**** Nineteen**

**Summary**** Mary moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she gall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. **

**Warning**** many lemons, cuss words, and violence**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Twilight and little coach speech I borrowed from a professional coach that made the speech before a game. I believe it was Ohio State University. I do not own the speech.**

**Rating**** MA 18+ Contains explicit content. For mature adults only.**

**Genre**** Romance & Drama**

**Pairing**** Paul & OC**

**Language**** English**

**By: slytherinangel01**

**AN: Hello folks! I just wanted to let you guys know it is finally my summer! Which means there will be more updates and they will be coming at you faster. Thank you guys for all of the encouraging reviews. They inspire me and help me see what you guys really like. Don't be scared to leave me a review, even if you are going to tell me that my story is shit :) Also, the story is going to be getting very hot n' sweaty so if your are a youngling, STAY AWAY FROM THE LEMONS! Anywho, enjoy!**

_Previously:_

"_When will she be joining us? Did you not say to me two weeks ago that you wished to turn her and make her your mate?"_

_Andrew nodded. "Yes, but I ran into some complications. I tried to get to her, but one of the wolves seems to be connected to her somehow."_

"_I see... Well, I think you should return back to La Push and try to seduce her. Bring her back here though, before you change her."_

_Andrew nodded and left the room. Aro turned towards Jane._

"_Have you found out what I have asked you?"_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, Master Aro. The human Mary will have great powers if she were to become a vampire."_

_Aro smiled. "Good, but don't tell me what her powers will be. I love surprises."_

* * *

**Mary POV**

I whistled along to the tune of Replay as I searched through my closets for my outfit for today. I've never been one to really care about what my outfit will be for school, but ever since I've met Paul, I have been trying to look at least decent for him. I don't know if it's weird, but I always feel an ache in my chest whenever I haven't seen Paul for a while. Every time I am with him though, I am so happy. I always feel this need or pull to always be around him. I am complete when I am with him.

As I continued to think about Paul, I slipped on a blue jean mini skirt and a blood, red tank top that dipped low, showing off a bit of cleavage. I put on a blue jean jacket that matched my skirt and also slipped into black high heels. I put my hair up in a ponytail, but let a few tendrils of hair stay down to frame my face. After I put on some mascara and clear lip gloss, I picked up my backpack and ran down stairs. I just remembered I forgot to put on a necklace, so I quickly went back upstairs and put on the same wolf necklace I wore on my date with Paul, then went back stairs to feed Nickodemus. As he ate, I quietly made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it. When I finished, I put them in the dishwasher, before checking my watch. It's already five thirty-seven, so Kim must already be outside. I grabbed my bag, before walking out the door. I waved at Kim who was already waiting outside for me in her car.

I quickly got in and clicked my seat belt in.

I giggled a little. "Sorry I am a little late. I woke up late."

She smiled as she starting pulling out of driveway. "It's okay. We still have time to make it to practice. Are you excited about the upcoming game tomorrow?"

I nodded my head. Just thinking about the game made me excited. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous though since it is going to be our first game."

"We are going to win Mary. Especially since we have you on the team now. The other team is never going to see what's coming at them."

She pulled into a parking spot near the gym. We quickly got out and went the back way into the Girl's locker room. We shouted hey to all our team mates who were already getting dressed as we walked to our respective lockers. I did my combination and pulled out my practice clothes. I changed and followed everyone out into the gym. We practiced hardcore until seven forty-five. Coach told us to huddle in a group and sit down, so she can talk to us.

" Women, tomorrow you are going to begin your journey through this season. We have already lost a few of our team mates as they leave, but we have also gained a few. You who remain are something special here. You are here for a reason. You are here because you care about this school, what it stands for, your teammates, and yourselves!

All of you recognize that you are a part of something special here. You recognize that you've come a long way. I encourage you to savor it. Absorb that moment and seize it! Embrace it and take it the direction that YOU want to go. I have prepared you for this game. You've prepared yourselves for this game. But there are several things to remember when you walk out on this court tomorrow:

One, play with heart. No matter what happens, we don't let up!

Two, play with passion. Although you earned the right to be here, don't assume you'll be back. Play it as if it were your last. PLAY EVERY SINGLE PASS LIKE IT'S THE PASS THAT WILL SAVE THE GAME! EACH PLAY MUST BE A WINNING PLAY. As the game goes on each play adds up to a winning performance.

Three, play within yourselves. Remember what you've been taught and play withing that. So often teams lose games because they start playing outside what they've been asked to do. Trust your mates and know they have your back.

Four, have fun! Relish this moment. Enjoy this! Don't be afraid to win!

Five, play like champions tomorrow! Play with the champion's heart, mind, spirit, and attitude. OWN THE GAME, WOMEN! CLAIM IT! OWN IT! BE IT!

DON'T LET ANYONE TAKE THIS MOMENT AWAY FROM YOU! GO OUT THERE TOMORROW AND SHOW THE WORLD WHAT WE ARE ALL ABOUT! WE TALK ABOUT THE TRADITION THAT EXISTS HERE! YOU ARE NOT ALONE ON THAT COURT TOMORROW! THE GHOSTS OF OUR SCHOOL'S [AST WILL BE WITH YOU.

All this time we've talked about what it takes to be considered truly extraordinary. What it takes to be considered great! There are people in this world who are afraid to be great! They're afraid to be champions only because they are afraid of the work and commitment required to be in the champions pantheon!

BUT NOT YOU! LOOK AT YOUR COLORS! LOOK AT YOUR HELMETS AND ABSORB WHAT IT IS TO BE A PART OF THIS SPECIAL FRATERNITY OF PLAYERS! ABSORB THE TRADITION! PLAY FOR THE TRADITION! PLAY FOR YOURSELVES!

TOMORROW, I WANT YOU TO GOT OUT ON THIS COURT AND BE CHAMPIONS!"

We all stood up and cheered! I feel so pumped up and the game isn't even until tomorrow! After our coach finished, we all went into the locker room and quickly changed back into our regular clothes. Kim had already left with Embry, so I walked out by myself. The hallway was already crowded with people. I looked everywhere for any sign of Paul, but I didn't see him. Maybe he is already in class...

I walked to Biology and quickly sat down next to Brady.

"Hey Brady, have you seen Paul?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Mary, I haven't. I think he had to do something this morning, but he should be here in time for lunch." I nodded my head and turned towards our teacher as he began our class.

"Okay class, today we are going to go over blood types! I know that you all should have gone over this before, but I think we should have a quick review over it, before we move onto Organ Systems. For those of you who should know, we will be dissecting a few organisms so that we can get a little familiar with some organs. Of course it won't be the same as ours, but they will have to do. Now I am going to pass out the blood tests. All of you are going to take the test to see what type your blood is. While it is processing, I will be talking about blood types. Is anyone willing to pass out the needles for me?"

Bethany, who was sitting in my row, but on the opposite side of the classroom raised her hand and waved it around. She spoke in her high, pitchy voice that made me shudder with the sound of it, like how some people shudder when they here something scratching on the chalkboard.

"I'll do it! Let me pass them out!"

He told her she could so he handed her the box of needles and told her to give one to each person. They started passing them out on opposite sides of the room. I got my blood test first. When Bethany got to Brady's and my desk, she gave Brady's his, but when she walked by me, she dropped mine on the floor.

"Oh God! So sorry!" She turned away and continued to pass the rest out.

Really? Is that the best she could do? I leaned down and picked up my needle. The rest of class was pretty boring, so I was glad when it was over. History was just as boring, because we were going over the same things that I had already gone over before. Art was fun. Kim and I were working as a pair on a canvas. We decided on painting the sun setting on the beach. It wasn't really an original thing to paint but we had fun, and I didn't get a single drop of paint on my outfit so I was proud of myself. During Geometry, our kind teacher let us study the entire class period for our test tomorrow. Collin helped me out a lot as we studied, which I am thankful for. I was excited when the bell rang, releasing us to Lunch. I quickly went to the Cafeteria with Collin and looked around for Paul. I grinned when I saw him already at our table. I jogged all the way there and gave him a big hug.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the face. He had bags under his eyes again.

"Paul, where were you this morning?"

He gave me a tired smile. "I had to get some things done at work, before coming here."

I nodded my head. "Okay, but you need to try to get more sleep. You look so tired."

He chuckled before giving me a soft kiss and pulling away. "I'm okay Mary. You hungry?"

"Yah. Will you go to the line with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the lunch line. I got a sandwich at the small deli and a bottle of water with a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips for lunch. Paul picked up a lot of food. He got four slices of pepperoni pizza, a sandwich, and a burger with Doritos and a gatorade bottle. I still can't believe that he can eat so much. When we got back at the table, everyone was already there.

Kim pulled me down next to her and Paul sat down next to me. As we all ate, we talked about the upcoming Volleyball game tomorrow and our Geometry test for tomorrow. Embry and I think we are going to fail, but everyone else thinks they are going to pass. Lunch passed by quickly and to my happiness, drama free. When it was over, we all separated into our small groups to go to our next class. Jacob walked ahead of Paul and I to our next class. We got there early so no one was inside the class. Paul and I sat in the back and Jacob sat up in the front, falling asleep in his desk.

I giggled a little when I heard his snore all the way towards us. I took off my jacket and sat it on my desk.

I turned towards Paul and I felt my stomach knot tightly when I saw his dark eyes on me. I shivered when he spoke to me.

"Mary, come over to me..."

I scooted his chair back and I got up from mine to straddle his lap. When our lips met, I moaned. He kissed me hard and dominated our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us flush against each other. I whimpered as our tongues clashed and battled each other. I gently nipped at his bottom lip playfully. He made an animalistic growl and grabbed my hips to grind my heat and his hard bulge, making my core heat. I pulled away from his lips to take deep breaths as he kissed down my neck and started sucking hard on the same spot as always above my beating pulse.

Without warning though, he quickly pulled away and grasped my hips in his hands, pulling me off him and putting me in my seat across from him. I whimpered from the loss of contact, but I quieted when the classroom door opened and our English teacher walked in. I tried to cross my legs to relieve the ache. As the class began to file in and the bell rang, our teacher pulled down the screen at the front of the class

The teacher stood up front and began to talk about what we are going to study this semester.

"Okay class, we are going to be going to watch the movie version of The Oddysey by Homer. I prefer us to watch the movie before, we begin to read so that you can already have a basic idea of what the plot is of the story for the few of you who have problems with understanding some of the pieces we will read from the past. Keep quiet and watch the movie." She closed all the blinds tight and turned off the light, before walking to her desk, sitting down and turning on the movie.

With the darkness, I felt so much aware. I jumped a little when I felt something warm touch my leg. I glanced down, and saw Paul's hand on my leg. I looked up and saw that same look on his face as before, his dark eyes filled with this hunger that I shivered. As his hands traveled up my leg and down to my inner thigh, I pulled my jacket down off my desk and onto my lap, covering his hand.

I gasped, but not loud enough for the people around me to notice, as I felt his hand pull my pantie's to the side and gently enter one finger inside me. He lightly pumped it in and out, in and out, and I started to move with him when he had two fingers in me. How could he make me so hot so fast? I moaned a little when he did scissor like movements in me. But when he started to touch my clit, I lost it. I knew that he was going to pull away from me now. I whined a little, when he pulled out of me and started to suck on the fingers. I didn't realize how much time past until the bell rang. I took in a shuddery breath before standing up, putting my jacket back on, and picking up my back pack. Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gently kissed my forehead as we made our way out the classroom.

"Are you okay Mary?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but it would be nice if you would finish instead of pulling away from me."

"I know." He kissed me before walking to his next class. I pushed my class door open and sat down beside Kim. The entire class was boring today though, because the teacher was just going over the basic definitions of the stage the entire time. Culinary Arts though was a bit more fun, because we got to make brownies and take them home after we were finished. I had to hide some though, because Paul was eating all of them and I wanted to take some how to Sam and Emily.

We all met outside at the picnic tables and voted to go to the beach to swim. Everyone left to got get their stuff. Paul was taking me to my house then we were going to his to get our stuff. When we got to mine, I quickly went inside and put the brownies on the counter with a note saying it was for Emily and Sam, before running upstairs to grab my bathing suit and my beach towel. I quickly changed into them and slipped on a loose blue shirt and shorts with flip flops, before going back outside and getting in the truck. We got to Paul's house and he quickly changed into black swimming shorts, before we started towards the beach. Everyone else was already there. I excitedly got out and jogged over to everyone.

I grinned when I reached them; Paul was getting our towels out of his truck.

"Hey guys! Did anyone bring anything to eat because I know that we are going to get hungry fast."

Embry jumped into the back of his truck and put two big, red coolers on the ground. I opened them. One was filled to the brim with hot dogs, hamburger patties, and buns. The other had a variety of sodas and water.

I pulled a piece of hair behind my ear as I looked up at Embry.

"Do we have a grill, because I am not eating this cold. That's gross."

He chuckled. "Of course. Why would I want to eat all this raw? Eewwwww!"

I giggled as he pulled out a small grill, a bag of coal, and kerosene out of the back of his truck and put them on the ground.

"Thank you." I grabbed the handle of the grill and pulled it to where it was at least fifteen feet away from the shore of the water. I turned around and yelled to Paul to please bring the coal and kerosene, and for Brady and Colin to bring me the coolers. They did as I asked. I looked at everyone and frowned.

"Where is Jacob and Quil?"

Jared, who was lying down on a beach towel with Kim's head in his lap, looked up and spoke with a goofy grin on his face.

"Jacob went to go pick up Renesmee and Quil went to get Claire. They should be here any minute."

I nodded my head in understanding as I instructed Colin to pour some coal into the grill. Picking up the kerosene, I poured some in, then pulled the lighter out of the cooler to light the coal. It quickly caught on fire and warmed up. Humming, I picked up the grill top that I was going to cook the meat on and set it into place, luckily without burning myself in the process. As I started cooking the meat on the grill, Jacob's car and Quil's truck pulled in on either side of Jared's truck.

I beamed as Claire ran out of the truck towards me with her arms wide open.

"TIBBY!"

I giggled as I put down the top of the grill and leaned down onto my knees. Claire wrapped herself completely around me and I stood up, cuddling her to me. She pulled away after a minute, grinning madly.

"I miss Tibby. But Tibby here now. Yah!"

Chuckling, I spoke. "Yeah, I missed you too Squirt." I looked up at Quil who was now standing right next to me. "Has big Quil been nice to you?"

She nodded her head up and down enthusiastically as she began to speak. "Yes. He gave me a Tea Party set and played with me. He let me dress him up and he played barbies with me."

I laughed as I looked at Quil, who now had a tint of pink in his cheeks. "Awwwww... She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she. Though I can see why." I put her down and smiled at her cute pink bathing suit. It had tons of ruffles and flowers all over it.

"Why don't you go play in the water. I'm sure Quil will go with you."

She giggled and walked over to Quil, pulling on his hand excitedly.

"Can we go play in water. Pretty please." I grinned as I saw Quil soften at the pouty look on Claire's face.

"Okay, okay. We'll go play in the water."

She threw her hands up in the air and shouted happily as she ran towards the water with Quil following behind.

I smiled as I turned towards everyone else who was sitting on the sand. "Go play in the water guys. I am going to cook this then we can eat. We can go back into the water after we are done."

They all stood up and started towards the beach. I hummed as I flipped a burger patty perfectly. I jumped a little when I felt arms wrap around my waist; relaxing, when I heard Paul chuckle against my ear.

"Did you really think I would leave you here by yourself as I played in water?"

I grinned. "Nope."

He buried his face in my neck, making me shiver when I felt his breath against my sensitive neck, near the mark he constantly sucks on. I groaned when he licked the sensitive mark, but I giggled as I pushed him away playfully. "Don't start anything that you can't finish Paul."

He chuckled. "Sorry." Burying his face in my hair, he continued to speak. "I can't help myself whenever I am around you. You make feel things I have never felt before with anyone else, and I can't help but want to touch you. How can I not, when you are so tempting to me." I blushed as his hands skimmed up my stomach, my breasts, settling them on my shoulders. "I can't help it. I have to touch you. Your body calls to me all the time to be touched."

I shivered as he gently started massaching my shoulders. "You make me feel the same way Paul. I always think about you touching me. I always want to be around you. I feel complete and safe with you. I've never felt this with anyone else before either, so I guess it's our fist for both of us." I started to blush with my bold confession. "I like you a lot and well, you mean everything to me."

He didn't speak after I finished, so I was afraid that I said too much. My stomach started to sickenly knot itself at the thought that maybe he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him. As if sensing my thoughts, he spun me around, pulling my full body flush against his.

I shivered at the intensity of his gaze. His dark, brown eyes were practically black now. The same color of when we were at the dancing club. His hands slid up my back and tangled themselves in my dark hair. Grasping them, but not tightly, he pulled my mouth towards his, claiming my lips in a powerful, bruising kiss. His touch awakening my desire. Why did he always wreak havoc on my senses? All of them. I felt so much more aware of him whenever he was like this with me. His tongue swiped against my bottom, and I knew he wanted me to let him in. Opening my mouth, our tongue met and clashed against each other, exploring and stroking each other. Whenever they were like this, making her desire things she never knew she possessed.

He gently pulled away, his breath teasing my ear and, for the briefest second, his lips. Chuckling, he pulled fully away from me, now having only one hand on my right hip. I shivered again at the huskiness of his voice with the tint of lust in it. "I would love to continue this love, but the meat is going to burn.

At his words, my eyes widened in shock as I quickly turned around and started flipping all the meet over. How could I forget about the meat like that? I quickly pulled out the huge bowl I found in the cooler with the meat and sat it on the little space that the grill had on the side to put things, as I quickly started pilling all the meat in the bowl.

I glanced back at him accusingly. "You almost made me burn the meat. I would have blamed you if it burned, so everyone would go after you when they found out."

He chuckled as he gently pulled my hair away from the front of my face and put it behind my ear, teasing it with his gentle touch. "Good thing that they didn't burn then I would be in trouble."

Realizing something, I frowned as I turned more towards him to see his face. "How did you know that they were starting to burn. I wouldn't even be even to tell." He seemed to struggle a bit as to what to tell me before shrugging.

"I was just lucky I guess. They had been on the grill for a while, so I guessed they would be burning."

I didn't really think he was telling me the truth, but I let it. It bugged me that he wasn't telling me the truth, but I'm sure he will tell me the truth soon. I walked closer to the shore, shouting to the others that were having a water fight that the food was ready. All the guys perked up when they heard me. So did Kim, Renesmee, and Claire. I smiled. I guess they worked up an appetite.

As they started getting out of the water, I walked back and grabbed all our towels that were in a pile and started laying them all out next to each other so we had a big space for us to all sit together. I picked up a Dr. Pepper out of the cooler as everyone started to crowd around the bowl of meat and buns. Quil though, with Claire securely sitting on his shoulders, walked over to his truck and started looking around for something. I smiled when I saw him hand Claire a bag of chips. He quickly came back, holding three bags himself. Taking the bags from them and opening them, I put them in the center of the space I made.

After everyone got their food, including Paul, I made myself a cheeseburger, making sure I had pickles, ketchup and lettuce in it, before sitting myself in-between Paul and Renesmee. While we ate, we talked about things maybe we could do. Cliff diving sounded like a lot of fun and they promised me that they would take me sometime to the cliffs so I could try it out. They said it was a major rush and very exciting. Kim though said she wanted to do something while we ate.

She grinned excitedly as she told us. I giggled when I saw Jared face expressions as Kim wiggled around in his lap as she started talking about her idea.

"I think we should play Never Have I Ever. It can be fun." Everyone nodded, except me. I have never heard of the game, which they all were shocked about.

Jake was having a good laugh about it. When he saw my glare though, he stopped and started to explain the game to me. "Mainly it's simply just everyone showing what they have or haven't done at least once in their life. For example, let's say it was my turn to say something and I said, 'Never Have I Ever, mmm, kissed somebody. We would all have a drink in front of us and if you have never kissed somebody before you would take a sip of the drink If you have, you don't drink any. It's as simple as that. Whatever you say though, you didn't have to have necessarily done it, you just say something that pops into your mind."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay, let's play. Does everyone have a drink?" Everyone did, so we started the game. "Who is going to start off the game?"

Brady quickly raised his hand. "Me! Me! Me! ME!"

I chuckled. "Okay, you can go first."

He grinned. "Sweet. Okay, uuummm, Never Have I Ever farted and blamed it on a pet."

I scrunched up my noise, so did Kim and Renesmee, but everyone else was laughing.

Paul shook next to me as he laughed. "That's funny but gross man." Everyone took a sip, except Brady, Collin, and Embry.

Jared raised his hand. "Okay, I'm next. Never Have I Ever totaled a car." We all took a drink at that, which I was happy about.

Kim got really excited now that it was her turn. "Okay. Let's see. Never Have I Ever kissed someone on the first date." All of us girls took a sip. I rolled my eyes. So typical for guys to go for a kiss during a first date.

It was Quil's turn. He ate a couple chips, before speaking. "Okay, Never Have I Ever fooled around with someone in my sibling's or parents bed."

I blushed, not taking a sip. I blushed even more, when I realized that I was the ONLY one who didn't take a sip, except Paul, because he didn't have a sibling, and everyone knew that. Kim looked at me and laughed.

She giggled as she spoke. "When did you mess around with someone on your parents or sibling's bed?"

I blushed as I mumbled my answer.

She giggled again. "We didn't hear you..."

Taking a deep breath, I spoke louder. "I messed around on my parents bed with my x-boyfriend Jonathon last summer before we broke up."

She grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you to do that Mary. Bravo!"

We skipped Claire since she was too young to understand what we were doing, so it was Paul's turn.

"Never Have I Ever caught my parents doing it." Everyone took a sip, except Renesmee. Knowing that we were going to ask her, she went ahead and explained.

"My parents are always all over each other and I have always caught them doing it somewhere. The last time was two days ago. I caught them in MY bathroom." She scrunched up her noise as she continued. "Which is gross by the way."

We all had a good laugh at that. It was finally my turn.

I smiled as I thought for a second. I've never done what I thought before, but I wanted to see if anyone else had. Especially Paul. "Okay, mmm, Never Have I Ever called someone the wrong name while doing it."

I took a sip along with everyone else, except Paul. My stomach started to churn nastily. I didn't even bother to ask him why. I had a feeling that I knew why. I could tell he wanted to explain by his eyes, but I shook my head at him and told Renesmee it was her turn. I had a feeling he was going to bring it up later.

"Mmm... Never Have I Ever killed an animal when hunting." I took a sip along with all the other girls except Renesmee. I frowned when I saw everyone giving Renesmee a look, even Kim, as if they were telling her she shouldn't have said that.

Kim jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Okay, I think we have had enough with this game. Let's go back in the water before it's too late."

I was still confused as to what had happened, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to get a headache because I was thinking about it to hard. We messed around in the water for about two hours, before we packed everything up and started heading our separate ways for the night. I was with Paul in his truck. I heard him call Emily and tell her that I was going to stay at his house tonight, because we needed to talk about something important. I didn't think she would say okay, but she did and they hunk up. It was quiet as we headed to his house.

When we got their, I grabbed my bag and quickly walked up his porch, not wanting to talk at the moment. He silently unlocked the door, letting me go in first, before following me inside and closing and locking the door. I walked upstairs, guessing that his room was upstairs. I looked into each door, bathroom, office, spare room... I stopped at the last door and opened it. Yep, this must be his bedroom. It had a lot more personal stuff in here than the other room had. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall. There was a window and a nightstand on each side of the bed. The sheets were a dark blue including the comforter and pillow cases. There were nature pictures on the wall and a calendar. There was a wooden dresser with stuff on it and hamper next to it. It was surprisingly clean. I jumped when I felt Paul's warm arms wrap around my shoulders.

I heard his deep sigh as I shrugged his arms off me and started walking towards his bed, sitting down on the edge when I reached it. He slowly walked over to me and sat down beside me. It was quiet for a while, except for our breathing and the occasional animal noise outside in the night that made its way into the house.

I heard and saw as he moved a little to where his body was facing mine. His voice was soft as he spoke to me.

"Mary, please look at me. I need to tell you some things." I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I knew that if I listened to what he had to say, I'd break. But I ignored my thoughts and turned to face him as well so I could see his deep sorrowful eyes and handsome face.

He took a deep breath, before speaking. "I haven't been completely honest with you about my past relationships. I told you that Bethany had cheated on my while we were together, but I didn't tell you that I was also cheating on her. A lot. I know now that what I did was wrong, but I didn't then. I would sleep with at least four different girls that I have never met before each week, including Bethany as well. I was a player. I didn't just break up with her because I happened to catch her in the act of cheating, but also because I was tired of her. I've always fucked many girls. It was just the way I was." His eyes pierced deeply into mine, begging me to understand, even as I started to shake my head, not wanting to hear him, but did anyway. "But then I met you and everything changed. I- I haven't been with any girl since I first met you when you moved her, because I couldn't. I can't see any other woman now since I've met you. You are all I see."

I stood up, no longer able to continue to listen to him. I swallowed thickly and my stomach knotted tightly at what he has told me. I stuttered as I spoke, my back facing him. "I don't think I- it's go- oing to wor-rk ou...t between us Paul. I can- n't deal with this. I-"

I didn't get to finish my statement, because Paul had gotten up and spun me around, our eyes meeting in a clash.

**Paul POV**

* * *

**Major Sexual Scene:)**

* * *

I ignored the fearful shiver that ran down my spine at her words, as I quickly got up and grasped her body in my hands. I quickly spun her around, wanting her to face me; our eyes clashed, brown meeting green. My stomach knotted in fear and regret at the hurt look in her beautiful green. I cursed myself for making my mate feel like this. I drew her closer to me, flush against my body. I settled my head in the curve of her neck as I spoke to her. "I know I have hurt you Mary, but please forgive me. I can't let you go. You mean the world to me. I'd lose my sanity if you left me. Please..." I pulled my face away from her soft neck and kissed her. I kissed her fiercely, sweeping my tongue past her lips. I moaned as she responded to me, our tongues tangling together. I pressed her body tightly against mine. Those breasts that I love so much were full and lush as they rubbed against my chest. I could feel her tight nipples through our thin shirts rubbing against me.

Groaning, I grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled away from her to quickly pull my shirt. I quickly did the same to hers. Pausing for a second, I looked at her full breasts moving with each breath she took, her light pink nipples harden tightly as the cool air caressed them. I quickly pulled her against me again, wanting to feel her warm, womanly body against mine at last. I heard her moan at the feel of our bodies pressing against each other for the first time. I ran a single finger up her fine spine, feeling her shiver in my arms. With my other hand, I cupped one full breast in my hand, giving it a gently squeeze, before bending down to take her nipple into my mouth. She moaned loudly, arching her back, giving me better access to her warm body. I gently nibbled on her nipple, rolling it with my tongue and sucked hard. I pulled away and breathed on the wet nipple, watching, fascinated, as her body shivered and goose bumps rose at the feel of my breath on her wet nipple.

I leaned back up and captured her lips in another wild kiss as my hands skimmed down her breasts, down her toned stomach, my hand lightly grazing the zipper of her skirt. I waited for an opposition, but when I hear none, I unzipped her skirt, letting it fall carelessly down to the floor. I stepped and she stepped forward, out of her skirt that now lay forgotten. I shivered and groaned when I felt her hesitant touch against my chest. Her cool hand ran over my own nipples, hardening them. She touched my toned, six pack stomach. I chuckled at the amazed look on her face as she continued to explore my chest. I started to kiss down her slender neck when I felt her hesitating at the button of my jeans. I nipped her neck with my teeth, encouraging her to continue. Hesitantly, she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans pushing it down my hips so that it fell to the ground.

I heard her gasp when she saw that I wasn't wearing anything beneath my jeans. I stepped back out of my jeans and she stepped forward again. I could now feel the soft brush of my comforter against the back of my legs.

I hesitated a little, before I gently grasped her underwear and pulled it, letting it pool at her feet. I leaned back onto the bed, pulling her down with me so that she was on top of me fully. I continued to touch her, stroke her, until she was trembling and hesitantly rocking against me, making me harden almost painfully.

"Paul," she moaned. "I don't want to stop."

Neither do I," I whispered against her soft skin. I considered taking her now, my wolf now present in my mind. I wanted so bad to take her and make her fully my mate, completing the mating process along with my mark on her neck. She thought it was just a hickey, but it was permanent. I only made her think it was a hickey that I continued to suck on to show that she was mine, so she wouldn't notice that it was never going to go away. It was to show all paranormal animals that she was mated to someone. I gently touched my ownership mark on her, relishing as I felt her tremble against me. I couldn't take her now. Not after we almost broke up. I didn't want her to end up regretting it. But I could still pleasure her and myself, without fully taking her.

My mind set, I moved around to where my head was on the pillows and we were in the center of the bed. Slowly, not wanting to startle her, I rolled us until she was beneath me and I was above her. Her eyes were now full with lust and desire, and I hardened further, knowing that I was the cause of her lust and desire. I inhaled her sweet lavender smell before bowing down to kiss between her breasts. I traveled my kisses down her stomach. Coyly and teasingly, I slipped my tongue in her belly button and then continued down towards her heat. I moved further back and moved her quivering thighs apart, holding them away from each other with my knees. I bent down until I was face to face with her tight curls that hid her treasure from me. I parted her thighs further and I nuzzled my way through her lips. I heard her delectable gasp as I gently nipped her nub, sucking lightly. I held her hips down when she starting pushing down into me. I tongued her folds teasingly, loving the bitter taste of her wetness on my tongue. I continued to explore her with my tongue, until I knew was on the brink of cumming. I pulled away with a groan. I flipped her over to where she was on her stomach. I instructed her to get on her hands and knees so her sweet as would be up in the air. Slowly, still not wanting to frighten her, I covered her hunched body with my own. I felt her jump when she felt my sex against her inner thigh.

I leaned my head down so I could whisper in her ear. She shivered as my breath teased her ear.

"I am not going to take you right now, but I want you, and me as well, to feel what it will be like for me to make love to you. I won't go as far to penetrate your virgin wall, but I will go in as far as I dare." I teasingly licked the shell of her ear, before pulling away from her ear.

I groaned, as I slowly slipped my cock through her lips, loving the feeling of her tight walls around me. I growled as I pushed further into her tight heat, stopping though when I felt her resistant virginal wall. I held still for a moment, trying to catch my breath, but not being able to. I felt her moan and quiver beneath me. Fearing that I was hurting her, I stayed still inside her and leaned down a little to ask if she was okay.

She nodded my head and told me to move. Not waiting any longer, I slowly pulled out and pushed back. I was slow about it, not wanting to rush for the fear of penetrating her wall when I told her I wouldn't. When I knew yet again she was about to cum, I started to finger her nub.

I whispered gently in her ear.

"Come for me my love."

And she did, all over my hand and sheets. Groaning, I pulled out of her, letting her move around until she was on her back. I grabbed my cock and started to try and make myself come when I felt her hand touch mine. I looked up and watched as she sat up until she was on her knees and hesitantly grasped my cock in her. I groaned at her innocent touch. I grabbed her hands with mine and showed her how to move them, until I came with a groan.

* * *

**End of Major Sexual Scene:o**

* * *

Sated, I stood up off the bed and picked her up, cradling her, as I pulled off my comforter that was covering in our come and put it on the floor. I pulled my other sheet down and tucked her warm body under it, before crawling onto the bed and getting under the sheet as well. Settled in, I grasped her body and pulled her flush against me. She was already fast asleep.

I tensed though when I heard her mumbling in her sleep. I leaned down a little to hear her better and I froze at her words.

"I love you Paul..."

I knew she was asleep when she said it but her declaration of love to me, even in her sleep, filled me with such happiness. I wrapped my arms around her, protectively and possessively, as I too joined her in slumber.

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you, but that was HOT! Come on, please tell me what you think! I was STRONGLY tempted to cut it and make it a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice. Don't take advantage of my act of kindness and not review! If you don't review, I will make you all regret it and make a cliffhanger on a scene so good and hot, that you would have wished that you had listened to me and reviewed when I asked you too. It won't take you that long. Just push that little, bitty button down there. Yes, that button... And leave a nice review telling me all about what you think about this chapter even if you thought it was horrible and shity. PLEASE! Pretty Please! **

**Review! ! ! ! Or I won't update for a very, VERY long time.**

**Anywho, love you guys;D**

**~ slytherinangel01**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. 7,872 words long. Yes!**


	20. Morning After

**Alien**

**Chapter Twenty: Morning After**

**Summary: Mary moves to La Push to live with her uncle. When she meets Paul, a attraction she can't deny forms and tension builds between them. Will she gall for Paul's advances or will she leave him with a broken heart. **

**Warning many lemons, cuss words, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rating MA 18+ Contains explicit content. For mature adults only.**

**Genre Romance & Drama**

**Pairing Paul & OC**

**Language English**

**By: slytherinangel01**

* * *

**Paul POV**

I stirred as I felt something soft and warm cuddle against my side. Lazily, I peeked open an eye to see what it was. When I saw my beautiful Mary's warm, nude body cuddling against my side, I grinned. Her lush body curved against my side, and her lovely face was nestled on the top of my chest. She looked so much more innocent when she was sleeping. As I tightened my hold on her, pulling her closer to my body, I hesitantly began to caress her delicate features. I was memorized, as I traced the curve of her face, her small nose that had a scatter of brown freckles on it, her fine eyebrows, and her full, luscious lips. So beautiful…

I looked away from her face and gazed at my mark on her neck. The redness was starting to fade, but my teeth marks were still very much visible. Soon nothing would be left, but the mark of my teeth on her skin. She couldn't know yet though that is was permanent. I was not ready to tell her about me being a werewolf and how we were tied together for eternity. I was not ready for the pain from her possible rejection. Not wanting to think anymore on the subject, I lightly grazed my mark with my thumb. Pride swelled in my chest as she moaned at my touch.

_Mine._

Seeing my mark of ownership always brought me pride and pleasure, because I knew that she was mine. Forever. What we did last night was amazing and would forever be imprinted in my memory and thoughts. I vowed I would never hurt her. My thoughts trailed off to my mistake I made with Mary. I was stupid to let Bethany anywhere near me. My rage spiked to an even more dangerous level, as I remembered something I had forgotten. The stupid leach that touched my mate. Who was he and where had he gone? Neither Sam or Mary have ever brought that killer up after he came. I remembered how the leach touched her warm cheeks and looked at her as if she were his. A wave of possessiveness washed over me at the memory. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down towards Mary's vulnerable neck and licked my mark on her. I growled animistic-ally, savagely pleased when Mary leaned into my mouth and moaned. She was a perfect submissive. And she was mine! Without a second thought, I bit down on the mark, drawing blood.

Mary woke at my bite and moaned my name loudly, almost desperately; her face scrunching up in pained-pleasure. I lapped up the blood that swelled up out of my mark lovingly, before sitting up and gazing down at my mate. Her cheeks are flushed a rosy pink, and her eyes are slightly glazed over with lust. My wolf and I were pleased at the sight. I leaned down towards her face and gently kissed her, before pulling away again to say good morning.

She smiled sweetly and greeted me back. The loving atmosphere vanished as quickly as it came though, when Mary happened to see the clock on the nightstand. She gasped and stumbled out of bed; her hair falling around her heart shaped face, as she looked around frantically.

"Oh my God, we are going to be late for school!"

I chuckled, as she scrambled around the room to get all her clothes. I lay still, enjoying the view of my mate dressing. I frowned though, as I watched her put her messy hair up in a bun. I got up from the bed and walked over to her. I smirked, as I saw her blush at my nakedness. I undid her bun and let her hair fall back to the way it was. I kissed her forehead, loving the sound of her heart beat as I spoke.

"Please leave it down. You look beautiful with your hair like this."

She smiled brightly, before giving me a peck on my cheek. Her face transformed into seriousness yet again though, as she pointed towards my closet.

"Get dressed! If I am late for school, coach won't let me play in the game tonight!"

I quickly put on a pair of pants and a black buttoned shirt, leaving a few of the top buttons unbuttoned. I slipped on my shoes and walked behind my mate, whom was rushing down the stairs. When I finally locked the front door and walked out on the front lawn, I saw Mary already straddling my motorcycle. I slipped on in front of her and started it. We raced down the streets, making it to school just as the bell rang for students to go to their first class.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it is short guys. I just wanted to post up this scene. Tell me what you think! **

**~slytherinangel01**


	21. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
